Jupiter's True Destiny Book 1
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE* With the rest of the senshi dead, Jupiter goes to the GW dimension to start a new life. please r/r.
1. Prolouge & Part 1

October 1, 2000 

Konnichi-wa minna-san! How are all of you out there? I'm in a really good mood right now and am posting the first part of my first SM/GW crossover. Comments are very welcome. Oh, and I need to know who you, the readers, think I should hook Makoto up with, Wufei or Trowa? Please help me decide. Thanks. 

Now on with the fic! 

Silver Lightning   
Proluge   
By Gaurdian Jupiter 

"NOOOOOOO!" 

Eternal Sailor Jupiter fell to her knees and pounded her fist into the ground. Which shook with the force of the punch. The trears ran freely down her cheecks as she sobbed. They were gone. All of them. She was supposed to be the senshi of strength and protection, and yet she couldn't save them. "Princess......Mercury........Mars.........Venus," she sobbed harder. "Pluto.......Uranus...........Neptune........Saturn.........Chibi-Moon...." The sobs grew stronger. 

It was all her fault. She knew it was. 

"It isn't your fault." 

Jupiter stood and turned. She gasped at the person behind her. Her father stood there. Transparent. He wore deep emerald, black, and gold robes. His loving emerald eyes bore into her. She was the picture of him. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"There was nothing you could do. Destiny and Fate change things all the time," his melodic voice wispered in her ear.   
"Why do I have to be alone. Can't you send me somewhere where no one knows me and I can fight for good?"   
He looked at her, "Yes I can do that." 

He steped back. A green glow enveloped her and she dissapeared. 

~*@*~ 

When she awoke she was looking into the eyes of Dr. J.   
The next thing she knew the trianing had begun. 

Silver Lightning   
Part 1   
By Gaurdian Jupiter 

Makoto stepped out of her Gundam. When she reached the ground she looked up at Silver Lightning. It was black and deep emerald green that had a silver sheen to it. Gundam 06 looked like a combination of all of the Gundams. In the center of it's chest it had the symbols of all of the senshi that had lost thier lives. She concentrated and it dissapeared into her space pocket. she then proceeded to walk through the forset. 

Soon she came upon a town that had a large school in it. As she walked she watched everything around her. Suddenly she slammed into someone. Expecting to crash into the ground she closed her eyes and waited for impact. It never came. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into another pair of emerald eyes identical to her own. She scrambled off of the person and helped him up while thinking, '_Iie! I've been cloned!' _"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," she said. He had emerald eyes, hair the same color as hers only short with long bangs that covered about half his face. 

She turned when she heard laughter.   
"Ooh, Trowa what would Cathrine think," said the boy with the long chestnut braid.   
"figures. Only a woman would do that. They are so weak," said the one with black hair.   
"I said I was sorry......Hey! I am not weak," sh said.   
"Who are you," asked the blonde.   
"Kino Makoto," she said. '_At least one of them is nice'. _She turned back to Trowa,"I am sorry." He nodded.   
"I'm Duo, that's Trowa, that's Quatre, that's Heero, and that's Wufei," said the braided one.   
Wufei apparently ignored Duo and said, "All women are weak."   
Makoto let out a low growl, "Some women may be weak but I am not. Not after what I've been through, so don't start with me."   
Quatre attempted to change the subject, "Where are you from?"   
"L1 colony," she answered.   
"Hey Heero that's where your from ne," Duo said.   
"Hn."   
"That's a yes. Mybe you knew some of the same people," Duo continued.   
"Probably not," Heero said, "I only knew Doctor J."   
The five boys watched the color drain from Makoto's face.   
"Weak baka woman," Wufei muttered. Makoto's keen hearing heard it and she tuned on him. She drew her fist back anf punched Wufei in the face. The force of it sent him flying ten feet.   
"I am not weak. As a matter of fact Gundam pilot, I am anything but weak," She said calmly. The guys gasped. Heero drew his gun, "Who are you?"   
She looked him in the eyes, "Might I intoduce myself properly. My name is Kino Makoto, pilot of Gundam 06, Silver Lightning." 

~finis for now~ 


	2. Part 2

  
Silver Lightning   
Part 2   
By Gaurdian Jupiter 

The gundam boys stared at her, Wufei holding his jaw. Makoto shifted uncomfortably. Her wrist communicator beeped.   
She fliped it open, "What?"   
"Well hello to you to," Doctor J rasped, "You have a mission. If the others are with you so do they."   
"What is it," asked Trowa.   
"Oz is building a new kind of mobile suit at Marricks base. I want yuo to blow up the base. You'll have to fight some of   
the suits. Makoto."   
"What?"   
"No one lives," Doctor J said.   
"Mission: accepted." (I think we all know who said that). 

The six took off for the forest. Makoto veered away as they neared the guys' gundams. When she reached a big enough   
clearing she summoned her gundam out of her space pocket. She then climbed in. 

~*@*~ 

Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa watched from the air as a silver/emerald green and black gundam exploded from   
the woods. A screen poped up in front of them showing Makoto's face.   
"Marricks base is north of here," she said, "Keep low to the ground. No one shows off. Got it?"   
Trowa and Heero nodded. Duo saluted, Quatre smiled and nodded.   
"Stupid woman. Thinks she can come in here and order us around. Baka," Wufei grumbled.   
"I heard that," Makoto said. Her gundam then sped off in the direction of the base, with the others following close   
behind. 

~*@*~ 

Scorpio mobile dolls exploded everywhere. Makoto was pissed, she couldn't get anywhere near the base. Fortuneately   
she and the others had managed to clear the way for Wing Zeor to get by. A huge explosion rocked the area. Heero had   
done it. Now it was just a matter of getting rid of the rest of the scorpios. 

She took a couple of hits. Now she was more than pissed. She glowed green, the Jupiter symbol appeared on her   
forehead.   
"Get out of here," she shouted to the other pilots.   
"What? Why," asked Quatre.   
"I'm gonna do this my way," she answered. She put Silver Lightning on auto, punched in a command and then dove out   
of the gundam. 

~*@*~ 

"What is she doing," Duo asked. The five gundams watched from afar as Makoto jumped out of her gundam. The machine   
turned and headed for them. The sky clouded over. They watched stunned as Makoto glowed green. Lightnig lanced   
down from the sky and hit her. Her shiny silver/green tank top and black pants transformed into the fuku of Eternal Sailor   
Jupiter. She raised her hands to the sky, palms up. She glowed again. She shouted something that sounded like, 'I call   
upon the power of Jupiter! Help me defeat this evil!'. She used her left hand to create a fist. Lightning shot down and   
surronded it. She punched the ground. The force of it rocked the gundams usteadily. Lightning shot from her fist, lancing   
out across the ground, tearing it up. Each mobile suit it hit was electrocuted and blew up. Soon Jupiter stood surrounded   
by rubble. 

All of the gundam pilots had the same idea and headed for her, her gundam followed. 

The six gundams formed a circle around her. The five gundam boys jumped out of their gundams and walked up to her.   
Her clothes flickered between her eternal fuku and regular clothes. She eventually lost the transformation completely. 

"Are you alright," Quatre asked.   
She moved her gaze from Quatre to Dou to Heero to Wufei to Trowa, "Yeah. I think."   
"Are you sure," asked Duo.   
" Yeah. I just haven't done that in over a year," she said. She closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again she   
looked over at her gundam.   
"Silver Lightning," she said. The gundams head turned in aknowlegement.   
"Where is the Time Key located," she asked. The Pluto symbol on the gundams glowed an eerie black. Makoto closed her   
eyes again, this time when she opened them she was looking striaght at Trowa.   
"Please retreive the staff from that compartment. I am trusting you greatly, please be careful," she said.   
Trowa nodded and retrieved the staff. It was absolutely beautiful. When Trowa handed it to her she looked at each of   
the gundam piolets in turn.   
"Do you wish to know why I am a gundam pilot," she asked.   
Duo nodded.   
Quatre nodded.   
Trowa nodded.   
Heero nodded.   
Wufei nodded.   
Makoto smiled slightly, "Touch the staff."   
All of them did.   
"Garnet rod, show my friends the pats of the Sailor Senshi from the Silver Millenium up untill now." The orb flashed   
maroon. 

The pilots found themselves watching through the eyes of Makoto. They watched the fisrt meeting of the inners, the   
inners meeting the outers. The distruction of the Silver Millenum. The rbirth of the senshi. The appearance of each scout.   
The defeat of Beryl. The battles with the aleins Ail and Ann. The Negamoon family. The appearance of Chibi-Usa. The   
heart snatchers and Mistress 9. The Deadmoon circus. Pegasus. Defeating Galaxia. The Sailor Starlights. The appearance   
of Theron. The death of each scout as they gave their powers to her. The end of human life. Jupiter sobbing because of   
failure. Her father taking her to Docter J. Her training. And the rcent battle. The five young men had seen Makoto's life   
and felt her pain as if it were happening to them. She had been through so much more than any of them. She had died   
more than once. 

The Garnet rod dissapeared.   
"Do you understand," Makoto asked.   
"We do," said Heero.   
"Good," she said smiling. 

She swayed and then fell unconciuos. Trowa caught her as she fell. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What do you think? I'm sorry it took so long to get part 2 out. I primise I'll try to get part 3 out sooner. 


	3. Part 3

Soooo Sorry it took so long!!! I'm so happy that Lyssandra trusted me this   
story, I hope you like it! Please visit my site   
http://www.geocities.com/celestial_signs 

Silver Lightning   
Part 3   
By Lady Neycoma 

Emerald green eyes flew open and Makoto found herself looking at a ceiling.   
She turned her head slightly and immediately regretted it as a pain shot   
across her forehead. "Ughâ€¦what a nice way to wake up" She whispered. 

"You okay?" She heard someone asked and turned to look at who ever it was and   
found Quatre smiling at her softly. She smiled back. "Yea I'm fine just in   
pain right now." 

"You should rest." He said as he stood. "You were out for a couple of hours,   
I'll tell the guys you're okay." With that said Quatre left and Makoto tried   
to get some sleep. She couldn't, her friends faces all appeared in her mind   
as she closed her eyes. "Guys." 

Quatre came downstairs and heard Duo talking. "Doctor J. said that she is the   
last of the gundam pilot and that we're luck to have her in our team. He also   
said that she might refuse to work with us for a while." 

Trowa turned his head and saw Quatre behind him. "How is she?" 

"She woke up." Quatre replied as he sat down. "I told her to get some more   
rest." 

"Are we going to tell Noin and the others about her?" Duo asked as he played   
with his braid. 

"This is not something you can hide Duo. They will know sooner or later."   
Wufei answered as in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Try later." A tired voice spoke and the guys all turned to see Makoto   
leaning on a wall heavily behind them. "Don't tell anyone, let them find out   
on their own." 

"Makoto you should be in bed resting." The voice of the worried SandRock   
pilot uttered. 

"I'm fine." Makoto stood up straight with little difficulty. "I need to go."   
She walked towards the door slowly but was stopped by Trowa who had placed a   
hand on her shoulder. "You're in no position in going anywhere." He whispered. 

"Sorry, I have too." She open the door and left. 

"Women." Wufei grumbled as he rolled his eyes. 


	4. Part 4

  
Part 4   
By: Lady Neycoma 

Makoto walked through the streets; her mind was filled with accusations that   
if she had been stronger more powerful her friends would still be alive. She   
knew that Usagi would have disapproved of the way she had been living ever   
since she was brought to this world but she couldn't help it. She was so deep   
in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into   
someone. 'Damn it! This is the second time.' 

"You have to find another way to flirting with Trowa Mako." A teasing voice   
was heard and Makoto immediately knew it was Duo. She straightened up and saw   
Trowa, Quatre and Duo in front of her. "I'm sorry, I---" 

"Wasn't watching where you were going. We know." Duo grinned his eyes   
radiated amusement. 

Makoto smiled a little at him. 

"So miss Makotoâ€¦" 

"Makoto." She corrected. 

Quatre smiled one of his winner's smiles. "Makoto, where are you going?" 

"I was just walking around. Trying to clear my head." Makoto answered as she   
started walking away, but Trowa quickly stopped her by grabbing her hand. She   
turned to face him with surprise. "Don't you have to go to school or   
something?" 

Duo looked at him stunned at his friend that was usually so quiet. Quatre   
only smiled. 

"No." She took back her hand. "I want to be alone." She walked away. 

"You know shutting everyone off is not the answer to your problem." Quatre   
said quickly. Hoping in changing her mind. "You need someone in your life you   
know. No one can stay alone." 

Makoto stopped when she heard Quatre, but she didn't turn to face him. 'Usagi   
could be saying that right now.' She thought. She closed her eyes shut and   
began running away as fast as she could. 'I'm not ready to meet other people.   
It still hurts. I don't want to lose anyone anymore. Guys! I'm sorry.' 

"Oh Makoto." Quatre sighed. 

"Come on Quatre let's go." Duo said as he began to walk away. Trowa followed   
second after glancing back at Makoto. Quatre followed behind. They soon   
reached out side an arcade, where they met Heero and Wufei. "Sorry we're   
late." 

Heero gave them his famous glare before he started walking away. "Let's just   
go." 

With that the five pilots went to school. 

~*~ 

Doctor J looked up when he heard the door open. He saw Makoto walking in the   
lab he was in. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?" He asked. 

"I don't feel like it." Was all the response he got from the tall brunette. 

"You know you can't keep going like this, you---" 

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going upstairs to my room." Makoto walked   
slowly up the stairs. "Call me if anything happens." 

Doctor J. sighed. "Mako Mako." He whispered and sighed again. 

~*~ 

Makoto lay on her bed upstairs in her room. She sighed a sad sigh before she   
fell asleep. 

DREAM: 

"Mako-chan." A quiet voice called her. "Mako-chan." 

Makoto looked around her. She noticed a fog surrounded her. 'I know that   
voice.' She acknowledged. 

"Mako-chan." The voice called again. This time it sounded as if it was coming   
closer to her. Makoto looked straight ahead and could see a figure walking.   
With each step it took she could see it was a woman. She gasped and tears   
gathered in her eyes. "U-Usa-Usagi?" The figure stepped out of the fog and   
smiled warmly at her. "Mako-chan." 

"Usagi!" Makoto ran to her friend, princess, and leader encasing her in a   
tight hug as she cried. "Usagi, I'm sooo sorry! I couldn't save you or the   
others." 

"Mako." Usagi whispered as she returned the hug. "Mako-chan I want you to   
listen to me." She paused and waited for a respond from her taller friend.   
Once she did she continued. "Mako-chan, it wasn't your fault we died. That I   
died. The enemy was strong and there was nothing we could have done about   
it." She stopped. "We-I'm disappointed in you Mako-chan." She let's go of her   
friend and stood so she could look in her friends eyes. "I'm very   
disappointed in you." 

"W-why?" Makoto asked confused. 

"We gave you our power and a new life but you're not making good use of both   
of them. We gave you a chance to forget about your past and go on with your   
new future, but you shut everyone that comes close to you. You're not happy   
anymore, not the same Mako-chan I use to know and love." 

"It's hard Usagi-really hard." 

"But you're not trying at all Mako." A new voice was heard. Ami came out of   
the fog and stood next to Usagi. 

"Ami!" 

"Why are you blocking everyone?" Another voice came and Minako and Rei came   
and stood by Usagi and Ami. 

"Mako-chan, you 're going to be missing on a lot of fun if you keep sulking!   
I mean you're not chasing after boys anymore!" Minako scowled. 

"Yeah, you don't want to be sad and lonely any longer do you?" Ami asked. 

Makoto looked at all of them and shook her head. "No, no I don't." 

"Then cheer up!" Usagi said in her normal happy voice. "I know some one who   
would love to get to know you! But if you don't get out of your gloomy mood   
you'll never know!" She grinned. 

"Usagi!!!" Rei Yelled. "You aren't suppose to say a word!" 

"Take a chill pill Rei!" Usagi waved her away with her hand. 

Before Rei could say anything Ami intervene. "Mako, please. We want you to   
have a good life here." 

"Yea, Mako-chan." The others chorus. As they began to vanish. "A good life." 

Makoto's eyes slowly open to find old eyes looking at her. She gasped in   
surprise. "Doctor J. !" She exclaimed. 

"Sorry to bother you Mako, but the G-boys are in trouble. They were assigned   
a mission during their lunchtime in school but things are not looking up. Do   
you mind?" 

Makoto for the first time smiled a real smile. "Sure. Where are they?" She   
stood up. 

"Here you go." Doctor J. handed her the information she needed and Makoto ran   
out the door. Doctor J. smiled, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Pluto's voice rang. "Keep an eye on her, I'm afraid I--we   
can no longer do that." 

Author's Note: Okay some of you might be a little confused so I'll clear it   
out. Yes the senshi/scouts are dead that was just their spirit. And yes   
Pluto's dead.   
Review please!!!!! 


	5. Part 5

Sorry it took so long I had tests the whole week! If this seems short I'm   
sorry too!!! Review Please!!!! 

Silver Lightning   
Part 5   
by: Lady Neycoma 

When Silver Lightning arrived at the battleground the Gundams were just   
getting done with the mission. Makoto gasped when she saw a mobile suit   
sneaking up behind Duo's gundam; Deathsythe. "Ok, Doctor J. said this gundam   
could do whatever I command. Let's try it." Silver Lightning held its hands   
together. "Supreme Thunder---Crash!" She threw the bolt of lightning toward   
the mobile suit that was about to blast Deathsythe to the ground. Seconds   
later an explosion erupted and all G-pilots turned to look at it and then to   
the savior. 

"Duo, watch your back." A playful familiar voice was heard. 

Duo grinned. "You got it." 

After the mission was done with the help of Makoto each gundam pilot went to   
hide their gundams and met back by the school the pilots went to. Makoto was   
the first to arrive. She stared at the school remembering how she use to be   
just like them before she became a senshi even though she would get into   
fights all the time. She remembered how she came to Usagi's school and ended   
up being one of her closest friend, how much they had fun together. And how   
Usagi almost blew up her kitchen. She laughed at that thought. 

"What's so funny?" A quiet but strong voice came from behind her. 

Makoto turned around and saw Trowa in front of her. "I-I just thought of   
something." She said. Both stood there just looking at each other, none   
making a move. 

"Hey!" A voice said. 

Makoto turned to look at Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre who just got here. She   
smiled. 

Duo stopped walking and looked at Makoto with a fake shock expression.   
"Wait!" He rushed up to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "You smiled!   
You feeling ok?" 

Makoto couldn't help but laugh and she had to admit it felt good. She took   
Duo's hand away from her head. "Yeah. What, is it a crime now?" She teased. 

Duo scratched his head grinning like a fool as always. "No." 

"Miss---um, Makoto." Quatre corrected himself when he saw Makoto glare at   
him.   
"I'm happy that you're smiling again. Are you going to come to school with us   
?" 

Makoto shook her head. "I don't think I want to go back to school, but I'll   
think about it." She started to walk away. "I'll tell Doctor J. about what   
happened. Bye." She looked both sides before she jumped up on a roof of a   
building and made her away towards the lab. 

"Wow." Duo whispered 

"Come on, we're late." Wufei grumbled. With that the guys went in the school. 

~*~ 

"How did it go?" Doctor J. asked as he saw Makoto come in. 

"Everything went fine. You need help?" The brunette asked as she came to   
stand next to the old man. "What are you building?" 

"Nothing really. It's just something to keep me from falling asleep all the   
time." Doctor J replied. 

"Oh, ok. If you need me I'll be upstairs." Makoto ran up stairs and crashed   
into her bed. "Usagi, guys---" She whispered. "I promise I'll be happy from   
now on." 


	6. Part 6

Silver Lightning   
Part 6   
By: Lady Neycoma 

Makoto walked out of an office and looked down at a piece of paper. She   
smiled. 

~*~ 

"Ok, class open your books toâ€¦" A middle age woman stopped talking when a   
beautiful brunette entered the room and walked straight to her. 

"Hey, that's Mako." Duo 

"So she decided to come?" Heero whispered. 

"Hey, you guys know who that babe is?" A handsome guy with brown hair and   
matching eyes asked the five pilots. "She sure is hot. I wonder how---" 

"Don't even think it." Trowa whispered. As he looked at the guy from the   
corner of his eye, while the others glared at him except for Quatre. "Yeah,   
she's a friend." He replied. 

"A _close_ friend." Heero uttered in a cold voice. 

"So don't try anything." Duo added. 

"Cool cool." The guy said. "I'll stay clear." 

"Class." The woman from before said as Makoto stood besides her. "It looks   
like we have a new student." She turned to Makoto with a warm smile. "Could   
you introduce yourself?" 

"My name is Kino Makoto. Pleasure." She spoke softly. 

"Alexander, will you please stand?" The teacher asked and the guy that the   
G-boys had threatened stood up. "Could you please show Makoto around?" 

"My pleasure." He looked at the guys with a grin before he turned to Makoto.   
"I'll be glad to do it, Ms Terrell" 

"Thank you." Ms. Terrell said. "Makoto you'll be seating by Trowa, the one   
with the long bangs and---" 

"I know him, Ms. Terrell." Makoto whispered as she looked at him. "Thank   
you." She walked up to him silently and sat in the empty desk besides him.   
"Hi, guys." 

"Hey! Glad you decided to come?" Duo said. 

Makoto only smiled. 

"Okay, as I was saying open up to page 310 in your books." After the class   
was over Alexander walked towards Makoto who was packing her things. He stood   
there for a while ignoring the death glare from Heero. "Makoto." He said. 

Makoto looked up. "Yeah?" 

"I'm Alex." The guys introduced himself. 

Makoto stood. "sorry, I don't remember any---" 

"Alexander, Ms. Terrell said I should show you around. Shall we get going?"   
He held out his hand for her to take. Makoto looked at him then at the guys.   
Heero only glared at the guy while the others didn't say a thing. "Ok, where   
to?" She grabbed her things and ignored his offer. They both walked out of   
the room. 

"You think his stupid enough to try something?" Wufei asked 

"No way in hell he would miss his chance. The bastard." Duo grumbled. 

"He's the one that gets his way with girls right?" Quatre asked a bit lost. 

"Yeah." Was all Heero voiced. 

~*~ 

"This really is a nice school, Makoto." Alex said. He had already shown her   
most of the school. "As lovely as you." He watched as she blushed at the   
comment. 

"This is the gym." He pointed at a double door. "Over there is the library." 

"When those lunch start?" She asked. 

"Lunch starts around 12:15. Why you hungry?" 

"Yeah, I forgot to eat my breakfast." 

"If you want I can take you to a great restaurant that sells the best burgers   
and fries." 

"Sure why not." 

"Alright." He said. 'Maybe I can kiss her then.' 

~*~ 

"Hey guys where's Mako?" Duo asked. Lunchtime had started a couple of minutes   
ago and there was still no sign of Makoto. Duo had gone to look for her, but   
couldn't find her. "I can't find her." 

"Probably with that creep." Wufei spoke. "Sweet talking will get him   
everywhere." 

"Makoto doesn't seem like the type of girl to fall for that." Quatre   
whispered. 

"Are you kidding me!? You saw her past. She and her friend Minako or   
something were like boy crazy." Duo exclaimed. 

Trowa stood up and walked away. 

"Hey Trowa where you going?" 

"Cover for me. I might take a while." The silent soldier spoke as he walked   
away ignoring Wufei's question. 

"Hmph." Was all Heero said. 

~*~ 

"Here you go?" Alex said as he gave Makoto a burger and fries with a cup of   
soda. They were in the most famous hang out spots for teenagers, it was   
called the Zone. 

"Thanks." Replied the brunette. 

As they ate they each talked about themselves getting to know each other   
better. Makoto was really starting to like the guy. He seemed really nice   
but something was off about him and she didn't like it. "Makoto I was   
wondering something." 

Makoto looked up at him. She had finished her food along time ago so had   
Alex. "Yea?" 

"I know we just met but I was wondering if you'll go out with me on   
Saturday." Alex used his most innocent voice to ask her. He watched as her   
eyes went wide for a second. 

"Uh---Alex I---" She didn't know what to say, actually she did. She wanted to   
say no, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

"Makoto there you are." A voice said from behind them. They both turned   
around and saw Trowa; he glared at Alex before turning to Makoto. He gave her   
his hand. "You'll be late lets go." 

"Alright." She replied. She was so relieved that he came. She took his hand.   
"Bye Alex and thanks for lunch." 

"But you haven't answered my question." Alex stood up and watched as she left   
with Trowa. "I'll think about it." Was the only thing she said before she and   
Trowa walked out of the restaurant. Alexander deeply frowned while his hands   
were in tight fists. "Trowa, she's mine." He growled. 

~*~ 

Outside Makoto and Trowa were walking back to the school, unknown to them   
they were still holding hands. Makoto sighed. "Thanks a lot Trowa." She   
smiled at him. 

Trowa looked at her from the corner of his eye. "No problem. I suggest you   
stay away from him." 

"Oh my, Trowa is worried about me, I feel so loved." She covered her eyes   
with her free hand and pretended to weep for joy. She heard Trowa's laughter   
and smiled. That was when she noticed their hands were still holding each   
other and she blushed. She looked at him and found he was looking back. He   
stopped walking and turned her so she was facing him. "Trowa?" She said   
confused. 

Trowa only looked at her. 'God she's a beauty.' He thought. 

Makoto stared at the silent man in front of her. 'He's sooo cute.' Her mind   
whispered. 

Slowly the space between them lessened until their lips found each other in a   
soft yet tender kiss. Trowa wrapped one arm around her waist while his free   
hand cupped her cheek. Makoto unconsciously draped her arms around his neck   
and surrendered to the kiss. 

"Whoooaa." A shocked voice said. 

Author's Note: Okay I made this longer since everyone is so demanding for the   
fic to be longer. Are you guys happy now? Well anyways um, please don't flame   
me because I paired Mako with Trowa. It just makes sence for me. I would have   
also paired her with Duo but no. Oh and Alex is my character, the rest aren't   
so don't sue me. Have a nice day! Bai- bai!!! 

Ohh and REVIEW or I'm not doing the next chapter!!!!! >. 

Luv ya   
Neycoma 


	7. Part 7

  
Silver Lightning   
Part 7   
By Lady Neycoma 

Wufei was walking down the streets grumbling. He was supposed to be looking   
for Trowa and Makoto since they were taking so long and lunch time was almost   
over. Duo, and Heero had made him go. He didn't question Heero after   
receiving the death glare. He snorted, "Why do I have to look for them? The   
weak woman and Trowa could find their own goddamn way by them---Whoooaaaa."   
Wufei said as he saw Trowa and Makoto in a tender embrace. This was very   
shocking to him because he didn't really think Trowa of all people would do   
such a thing. He was the quiet and mysterious one for heaven sake! 

Makoto immediately let go of Trowa after the voice had sunk in. She turned to   
look at Wufei who looked at them with wide eyes and his bottom lip hanging.   
She blushed and slowly got out of Trowa's hold. 

Trowa on the other hand was calm except for the small tiny tints of redness   
on his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Wufei what are you doing here?" 

Wufei shook his head and frowned at him. "I was sent by Heero to look for you   
since you were taking so long." He turned around. "Let's go." His frown   
turned into a small grin. 'So---interesting pair. Duo will be so angry he got   
to miss that ::laughs:: I'll torture him before I'll tell him.' His grin   
became bigger as he thought of his American friend. 'This is going to be fun.' 

Makoto looked at Wufei's form walking away before she looked at Trowa who was   
looking forward at Wufei. She took his arm and rested her head on his   
shoulder as they began to walk towards the school. Trowa looked at Makoto   
once before he relaxed and smiled. As they arrived at the entrance of the   
school the bell had just rang and the students were heading for their   
classes. Makoto let go of Trowa when he opened the door to their class. In   
there they saw Duo trying to guess what the grinning Wufei saw, Heero   
ignoring then, and Quatre looking at his friends as he shook his head. Makoto   
and Trowa too their seats and Wufei grinned even more. Before the bell rang   
again for tardy Alex walked in and he continued to glare at Trowa who paid   
no attention to him. 

"Okay class as I was saying before." The teacher Mrs. Terrell continued to   
teach the class who listened carefully. At the end of the class the gundam   
boys and girl got their stuff ready to leave. When everyone but the teacher,   
the pilots were gone Alex came towards Makoto. "Mako, have you decided?" He   
asked. 

"Decided what?" Duo asked. 

"Students please take this outside. I need to correct this papers." Mrs.   
Terrell spoke as she looked at the group. 

Obediently they all went into the empty hall. Alex turned to Makoto   
immediately and she looked at him. "The answer is no Alex. Sorry." She began   
to walk away and the others followed. They were all confused except Trowa.   
Alex looked at Makoto and Trowa who were walking side by side. "Hmph, we'll   
see about that Princess." He whispered. He laughed as he began to walk away. 


	8. Part 8

  
Silver Lightning   
Part 8   
Lady Neycoma 

Weeks had gone by. During those weeks Makoto had loosen up with her new   
friends that were very similar with the senshis and Mamoru. Wufei had told   
Duo what he saw after countless of pleading from the American boy. Duo had   
almost had a heart attack he didn't believe Wufei that he had saw Makoto and   
Trowa kissing until he asked both of them. After that the whole gang knew   
about the relationship growing between their two friends. They were hoping   
that having a girlfriend like Makoto would loosen Trowa up a bit. 

Alex had been watching them from afar. He didn't like the way Makoto had   
blown him off and he would get her for it. He watched as the group came in   
the classroom and sat at their usual seats. He watched as the brunette that   
he was hoping to have as a girlfriend laughed with the guys. Two weeks had   
passed after Makoto had given him her answer. In those two weeks he had been   
plotting. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He gave   
it to the girl in front of him and told her to pass it to Makoto. 

"Okay class! You have fifty minutes to complete this test good luck." Ms.   
Terrell spoke as she finished passing out papers. 

The class groaned. As they took out a pencil a guy that sat next to Makoto   
gave her a note. She slowly reached for the note and read it. Trowa and   
Quatre noticed that Makoto had gone ridged as she read a note and they   
frowned. 

Makoto looked back at the guy who gave her the not. "Do you know who wrote   
this?" She whispered 

"No." Came back a low reply from the guy. 

Makoto then looked around the classroom but none of the classmates did   
anything for her to assume they had wrote it and she frowned. 

"Makoto what's wrong?" Quatre asked in a low whisper. 

She turned to him and gave him the note then all the guys saw Quatre's eyes   
grow wide in disbelieve. "Oh my god! Who wrote this?" 

"Who wrote what?" Duo asked. 

"This; 'Makoto I know who you really are. Sailor Jupiter, Princess Makoto   
from the planet Jupiter, I'm watching over you.' Do you know who would write   
that?" Quatre looked at Makoto who was still looking around discreetly. 

"No I wouldn't Quatre. No one but you five know." 

"We should finish the test then we'll talk about it at lunch break." Heero   
murmured. They all nodded and finished the test even though some couldn't   
really concentrate on it. 

Alex had watched the whole time when Makoto had read the note. He grinned a   
ruthless smile and continued to finish his test. 

~*~ 

At lunch time the gang was under a tree waiting for Makoto who had to get her   
lunch and other sets of books from her locker. They saw her head their way   
and Alex running to catch up with her. "What does he want?" Wufei asked. 

"Mako!" Alex called out. 

Makoto turned around her hair blown in the wind that had just accured, it was   
as if warning her for something. She tucked strands of her hair behind her   
ear and smiled at Alex. "Yeah Alex?" She watched as he smiled at her. 

"Mako could you do me a favor and meet me after school by the basketball   
court, please. I have something to show you." He said. 

Makoto looked at him puzzled. "Um---sure." 

"I have your word right?" 

"Yea." 

"Okay thanks." Alex walked away with a small grin 

Makoto didn't see the grin when Alex turned around. She shook her head and   
ran to the five guys who had watched the conversation but heard nothing.   
"Sorry I took so long." She said as she sat next to Trowa. "So about the   
note? What are we going to do?" 

The whole discussing through lunch was about the letter. 

~*~ 

In another place four figures watched a brunette in a mirror. They all   
frowned. "There's danger heading her way." The smallest to the figures said. 

"I can't believe this!" A girl exclaimed. "Why won't they stop coming? She   
deserves happiness." 

"We all know that." Another spoke calmly. "What are we going to do? Even   
though she is now stronger and has all the other senshis powers she cannot   
win this alone." 

"What about the boys?" 

"Do you honestly think those gundams will help in anyway? They will cause   
confusions and they don't have the powers it takes to win this battle." A   
woman with violet eyes spoke. 

"There's only one way?" 

"What?" 

"We send the spirits of the senshi to help the princess or we go."   


Author's note: Don't you just hate me for leaving it here? I know you do well   
anyways. Next part will be coming soon (hopefully). Ohh thank you so much for   
those who reviewed. I loved all your comments. Please do me a favor and   
review this chapter and tell me what you like and hate. Suggestions would be   
nice too! REVIEW or no chapter nine!!!! 

Luv Much   
Neycoma 


	9. Part 9

Silver lightning   
Part 9   
By Lady Neycoma 

"Hey Trowa! Where's Mako?" Duo asked as he walked over to his friend school   
had finished. The other guys had to go home for some reason. Trowa turned to   
look at the American boy as he closed his locker. "She said she had to go to   
the basketball court. She didn't say why though." Trowa replied. 

"That's strange." Duo whispered. He looked at his Japanese friend who was   
putting his books in his bags. 'Wasn't Alex suppose to be at that court too?   
What's going on.' He silently thought. " Trowa come on, we need to go to the   
court too." Without another word Duo grabbed Trowa's sleeve and pulled him   
towards the courts. 

"Hey, let go!" 

~*~ 

Makoto sighed as she looked at her watch for the thousand time already. Alex   
was late and she didn't want to wait for him all day. She wanted to be with   
Trowa today since they didn't have any missions to go too. She sighed again.   
There was no time for the two of them something always had to get in the way.   
Her mind turned towards the note she had received this morning. She was so   
busy in her thoughts that she didn't see Alex hide in an empty dark hallway. 

Alex smiled to himself. "Hmph, your loyalty will be the end of you Mako. You   
trust way to easy." He whispered. He closed his eyes and a symbol of an   
upside down black crescent moon with an antenna over it glowed darkly.   
"Dreiko." 

"Yess." A hissing voice was heard behind him. 

"You see her?" Alex asked as he opened his eyes. "You know who she is?" 

"Yess." 

"Destroy herâ€¦" Alex began to fade. "And don't fail me." Was the last thing he   
said before he vanished. 

"Of course not master." The being darkly spoke as its eyes glowed a dangerous   
red. 

Makoto was getting furious Alex had kept her waiting for too long. She turned   
around to leave when she saw Duo and Trowa coming up to her. She watched as   
their expression turned to shock, fear and worry as they stopped running. She   
turned around and her eyes went huge. A half snake and half human with a   
cross of a lizard. Out of instincts Makoto leapt out of the way and landed a   
few inches way from the guys. 

"What the hell is that?!" Duo asked shocked and disgusted. 

"It's a yoma. Watch your back." Makoto whispered. 

The yoma looked at Makoto with evil as it pointed to her. "You are the   
warrior of the planet Jupiter. You shall die." 

"I don't think so." Trowa took out his gun and pointed it at the disgusting   
creature followed by Duo they started shooting the Yoma but nothing happened   
the bullets didn't even penetrate it. "Nothing is working!" Duo yelled. 

Makoto took this as a chance to transform. "Why can't you guys leave me   
alone? Haven't I suffered enough!" Sailor Jupiter screamed. They all looked   
at her. Jupiter stood tall and full of rage and hatred bad combination. She   
crossed her arms as the antenna on her tiara extended to full length.   
Electricity started to form around it as she placed her hands together. "   
Supreme Thunder Dragon!!!!" A magnificent dragon made out of lightning   
streaked the sky and came soaring down towards the enemy. 

Duo and Trowa looked at the dragon with wide and surprised eyes. They haven't   
seen anything like it. They were so surprise that their guns fell from their   
hands. They watched as the attack hit the Yoma full force. It only laughed as   
it hit him. 

"Is that all you got senshi?" The yoma laughed. "That pathetic little dragon?" 

"No, you ugly piece of shit!" Jupiter glared daggers at yoma. 

"My name is Junio royal servant of Alexander." The yoma introduced himself to   
the surprised group. 

"What!!!?" All three of them yelled. 

The Yoma grinned. "I see you were too blind to see Princess. All these years   
have been too kind on you." 

Jupiter looked at Junio confused like Duo and Trowa. "What are you talking   
about?" 

Junio laughed and immediately he brought forth his arm and a black energy   
like attack shot out of his hand and slammed against Jupiter's body and send   
her flying back hitting the ground hard. "Mako!!!" Trowa and Duo yelled at   
the same time. As they ran towards her. 

Junio took this as an opportunity and sent another blast towards the trio. 

"Callisto Ice wall!!!!" A scream was heard. Suddenly a wall of ice was formed   
around Jupiter, Trowa, and Duo and protected them from the attack. 

"Io Volcanic Rise!!!" Another voice was heard. Fire and lava rushed towards   
the surprised Junio. It wrapped around his form like a cloak and he was   
reduced to ashes in a second. 

Jupiter had lost consciousness when she saw four figures in the shadows and   
her transformation melted. Trowa picked her up as gently as he could and   
turned to where Duo was looking at. "Who are you?" Duo asked. 

Author's note: Hehehe...You must be hating me but that's alright! Well, the   
plot thichings, what will happen next you might ask?....You'll have to wait   
and see when the next chapter come's in! I know I love you too. Thanks for   
all those who reviewed!!! And those who threatened to kill me because of the   
suspense on the last part....I know you'll hate me now! Well, review and I'll   
come up with the other part soon Hopefully.   
http://www.geocities.com/celestial_signs My web page! Visit please! 

luv much   
Neycoma 


	10. Part 10

Silver Lightning   
Part 10   
By: Lady Neycoma 

"Who are you?" Duo asked. 

As he asked the four figures slowly stepped out of the shadows. Four women   
came out. They were wearing something like the senshi wore but instead of the   
skirts they were long tight black pants. Their upper bodies were adorned with   
blue, red, brown, and green body suits/tank tops. On their forehead was the   
sign of Jupiter. One of the women stepped up. "I am Ganymede. Leader of the   
Galilean Senshi and protector of the princess." Sailor Ganymede spoke in a   
graceful manner. Her violet eyes looked over both men and she smiled gently   
at them as the wind picked up her dark black hair with tints of red. 

A woman with light blue short hair and deep blue eyes looked at Makoto with   
concern. "I am Callisto, second in command and also protector of the   
princess."   
Another woman stepped up. Her red hair was tide up in a high ponytail and her   
violet eyes stared fondly at Trowa who held Makoto in a protective embrace. "   
Sailor Io third in lead and also protector of my princess. Pleasure." 

The last woman was the smallest of them four. Her hair was deep brown and her   
eyes were crystal blue. "I am the last of the guardians Sailor Europa. And as   
you already know I am also the protector to the one you are holding Trowa or   
should I say prince Jovian." 

Trowa just stared at Europa as if she was crazy while Duo's mouth hanged wide   
and open. "No friggin' way!" Duo spoke loudly. 

"We shouldn't be discussing this here. Lets go somewhere more private."   
Sailor Io spoke as she looked around. 

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" Sailor Ganymede asked in a graceful voice.   
Her eyes looked straight at Duo. 

Duo and Trowa looked at each other for a while before Duo shrugged. "Heero   
won't like this but oh well." He turned to the girls. "Yea we do, but won't   
you please change---" Duo never got to finish his sentence because the women   
had already changed for their uniform to regular clothes. "Ok---what are we   
suppose to call you?" 

"You can call me Kourin." Sailor Europa said. 

"I'm known as Ayako." Callisto spoke 

"Rei." Io said 

"And Seanko." Ganymede introduced herself. 

~*~ 

Wufei, Heero and Quatre turned around when they heard the front door open.   
They saw Trowa holding on to Makoto, Duo and four other women. Quatre ran   
towards Trowa as worry sketched all over his face. "What happened?" 

"Something weird we'll explain it later." Duo answered. "If we can." He   
whispered to himself. 

"Here lets put Mako in the guest room." Quatre offered and lead Trowa towards   
it. As they left Heero stood up and glared dangerously at Duo who only   
shrugged. He turned his glare towards the girls. "Who are you?" 

"With that attitude we might not speak at all Heero! And plus you shouldn't   
treat your guest that way." Rei shot back in a colder voice than Heero. She   
sat herself on the sofa ignoring the 'I'm going to kill you' glare from   
Heero. Duo laughed but sobered up quickly when Heero turned to him. Wufei   
only snorted as he thought 'Women.' 

"Please feel comfortable." Quatre said as he walked in. 

"You are too kind for your own good Quatre." Seanko said as she sat on a   
chair and watched as Quatre blushed. 

"You sure are Quatre." Kourin whispered while she and Ayako sat on the floor   
between Rei and Seanko. 

"Ok, one question." Wufei asked. "How do you know our names?" 

Ayako looked at him for a while before answering. "We know who you all are   
Wufei. You guys are the famous gundam pilots, who destroy all the mobile   
suits of Oz or any of the other organizations. Heero, I know you are the   
perfect soldier, one that hides his emotions from anyone because you are   
afraid to let anyone hurt you. Wufei you think that all women are weak since   
your fiancée who you loved died along time ago, you don't come near any women   
cause you're afraid for falling in love with one. Duo you lived a terrible   
childhood. Your family was killed living you all alone. At first you resented   
them for it and you became angry at the ones who did that to you. You became   
a rebellion one who hated all organizations." Ayako stopped for a short while   
before continuing. "Quatre your mother died when you were very young and was   
brought up the ones who were closest to you. At age 14 you found out your   
father had died because of the war that was here along time a go leaving you   
with the Winners business and money. You are the only one that actually   
smiles because he wants too or the polite one. Yes, you too Duo but you do it   
for another reason." Silence reigned over the place. Each pilot looked at   
Ayako who had spoke nothing but the truth. 

"What about Trowa?" Heero asked 

Ayako looked at Seanko as if asking for permission. Seanko nodded and Ayako   
looked at the pilots again. "The reason why Trowa doesn't know much about   
himself is because we made him think that when we sent him here. Trowa is not   
who you really think he is. He is the prince of Jupiter but was sent here by   
queen Juno because there was a war. Rei and I were suppose to leave our post   
to follow were Queen Juno took him too. We followed him here. Our job was to   
make him forget about where he came from or what he is because Queen Juno   
wanted him to live a peaceful life. We were also suppose to make him forget   
about Princess Jovian, the princess of Jupiter or as you know her Makoto.   
They were madly in love with each other but when the war began they were torn   
apart. When the war had died down there was nothing left of Jupiter. The   
queen had died and the Princess was taken to the moon to guard the moon   
princess with eight other princesses. You know the legend. Soon when Makoto   
came here we four girls came together and watched over her for a while. We've   
always kept an eye on both of them." 

"Whatever that thing was said that he was a servant of Alexander." Duo   
whispered. He was still a little shocked about the information that was just   
giving to them. "What did it mean?" 

"Alexander is a traitor to Jupiter and the son of the one responsible for all   
the heartaches her name is Beryl. He tried to change Makoto to his side but   
the queen and prince found out before he could succeed. They exiled him. This   
is the same Alexander that has been watching the pri---Trowa and Makoto   
closely. He is the same person that gets his way with the girls and the same   
person who you all hate. He cannot have Makoto but if he does all is lost   
because she holds the world in her hands. She has the power to destroy it and   
since the other senshi who died gave her their powers she is unstoppable. She   
just doesn't know it." This time it was Seanko who spoke. 

The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. "Sooo---" Quatre whispered   
breaking the silence. "What exactly happened?" 

Duo told the story with the help of Rei. 

~*~ 

Slowly Makoto's eyelids open and she stared into another set of worried   
emerald eyes. "Trowa?" She whispered 

"You finally woke up." He said. "You scared me. Are you okay?" He helped her   
sit up and watched as she nodded. "My head hurts though, what happened?" 

"You were hit." 

Makoto looked at Trowa for a while before she looked down at her hands she   
frowned. 

"Mako, what is it?" Trowa asked with concern. He only really showed his   
emotions towards Makoto. He felt as if he could really trust her and he felt   
comfortable around her but he didn't really know why? 

"Why won't they leave me alone? I'm tired of it Trowa I'm really tired of   
it." She whispered but he could hear her voice cracking from her emotions she   
felt. He gathered her in his arms and held her, trying to sooth her. He felt   
her arms wrap around his lower back. Trowa looked down but he didn't see her   
face only the top of her hair. "Mako, people like us will never be left   
alone. We are different from others, we protect the innocent and that's how   
it will always be. Even if we don't want it we have to do it, if we don't the   
evil in this world will win." 

"I know Trowa but I'm tired of it. Every time we win another comes. When will   
it stop?" 

"I can't answer that Mako, I can only tell you that it will get better."   
Trowa held her chin gently and lifted her head upwards so he could look into   
her eyes. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and kissed shortly. He   
broke the kiss and smiled at her. He watched as she smiled back and kissed   
him back strongly and deeply. Trowa gladly returned the kiss and pulled her   
closer to him. "Trowa." Makoto whispered between kisses. A second later they   
each withdrew from each other to breath as if on cue a knock was heard.   
"Trowa it's me." 

They both heard Wufei's voice. "Yea?" 

The door open and Wufei stepped in. He saw Makoto awake and smiled a small   
smile. "Seanko wants to see you. She said something about needing to tell you   
something." 

Trowa looked at Wufei a bit confused and surprised. 'Since when does he does   
something for a woman?' He asked. 

"Who's Seanko?" Makoto asked also confused. 

"You'll see come on," Trowa took her hand and helped her stand. Hand in hand   
they walked out. Wufei had to smile at the scene he had just witness. He also   
had to admit they were a cute couple. He followed them to the leaving room. 

When they reached the room everyone was in Makoto looked at the four women in   
a corner talking privately with curiosity and surprise. She leaned towards   
Trowa's ear. "Who are they?" 

"Your guardians." 

"My WHAT?!" Makoto yelled in surprise. As she did she got all the others   
attention she blushed a little. 

"You're finally awake." Duo asked. 

"Please, if it's possible I need to talk to you Trowa." Seanko asked as she   
looked at him. 

Rei walked up to both couple with a grin. She held Makoto's hand and took her   
away from Trowa. "Sorry princess but we need to talk to you." 

"What? Why? Don't call me that." Was the only thing the guys and Seanko heard   
before Rei and Ayako pulled Makoto into the kitchen, and Kourin followed   
after them. 

"Well, Trowa shall I get started?" Seanko asked as she looked at him for the   
thousand times. 

Trowa only nodded. 

Author's note: I know the information of the gundams weren't to accurate but   
that's because I don't know that much on them. I tried looking them up but   
homework kept getting in the way. So please don't flame me! Thank you for   
those who reviewed. 

Oh yea, um, Mako and her guardians are 19, the pilots are 20 and Alex is 21.   
And yes they are in college. 

Luv Much   
Neycoma 


	11. Part 11

Silver Lightning   
Part 11   
By Lady Neycoma 

School was closed for vacation and very thing seem to be going back to   
normal. The girls, Makoto, Rei, Seanko, Ayako, and Kourin had gotten an   
apartment near the school and close to Quatre's house where the G-boys were   
staying. Makoto had told Doctor J. that she would be moving out and into her   
new home. She had told him that she needed to be out in the world and he   
agreed. After saying good-bye she left but they had always kept in touch.   
Doctor J. was like a father to her. 

After the whole battle and getting memories back from Seanko and Rei, Trowa   
and Makoto had been inseparable and Trowa somewhat came out of his quiet   
personality. They hadn't seen much of Alex and they didn't really care. They   
hoped to never see him again but they knew it wouldn't happen that way. To   
the other pilots surprise Trowa gained back his powers he had lost when Queen   
Juno erased his memories. The whole gang were getting along pretty well even   
Heero and Wufei they both were attracted towards Rei and Ayako and vise   
versa. Quatre was getting along well with Kourin while Seanko and Duo had   
established their own relationship. 

Unaware that they were being watched by Dreiko. 

~*~ 

In a dark room, a figure sat on a big chair. It stood up and went to the   
window. It was Alex. He glared at the city in front of him as if he hated   
everything that lived there. Footsteps were heard behind him. "You failed   
Dreiko. Care to explain?" Alex growled as he continued to look at the city. 

"My lord, Junio had her where he wanted her but someone manage to get in the   
way. It won't happen again." Dreiko calmly spoke. His crystal blue eyes   
looked at Alex. His black hair was packed in a small ponytail. 

"It had better not Dreiko. You let those damn Galilean Senshi get in the way   
of my plans and now she has her memories back. Every thing is wrong!" He   
turned to face Dreiko. "That so called prince will get in my way again. I   
want him out of the picture got it?" 

"Yes, but what if the Galilean senshi come?" 

"Do whatever you like to them just get rid of that prince and get me the   
princess." 

"As you desire." Dreiko bowed and started walking away. 

"Oh and Dreiko." Alex called out and Dreiko stopped. "Don't fail me---again." 

~*~ 

"So you're telling me that we are missing four counter parts of you guys?"   
Makoto asked as she and the girls were in their apartment talking in the   
living room. "And they are guys?" 

"Yes, They protect the prince but we don't know what happened to them."   
Kourin responded in a calm voice. 

"Where would they be?" Makoto asked 

"We don't know Mako." Rei spoke. "We don't even know if they are still alive." 

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Seanko stood from her chair and opened the door.   
She smiled when she saw Duo and the guys. "Hey, come in." She stepped aside   
and let the guys in. 

"Hey babe!" Duo said as he smiled and hugged Seanko. 

Quatre came in followed by Trowa, Heero and Wufei. "Hi, Seanko. Is everyone   
here?" 

"Yes, they're in the living room." Seanko replied. 

They all walked over to the living room and found Ayako and Kourin seating   
down on a couch. Rei laying down on her back looking at the ceiling, while   
Makoto laid on her side talking to Rei. Ayako looked back and her face   
brightened up. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" 

"We had nothing else to do so we came over." Wufei answered as he sat next to   
her. Quatre sat next to Kourin. Heero by Rei, Trowa by Makoto and Duo and   
Seanko sat on a couch across from Ayako and Kourin. "So what are you girls   
doing?" 

"Nothing we were just talking." Kourin answered. 

"What about?" Heero asked. 

"Umm, well we are missing four guardians. These guardians protect Trowa but   
we don't know where they are or if they're still alive." Seanko answered. 

"Hmph," Duo whispered. "What else don't we know? All these events are so   
getting me gray hairs." 

The girls giggled while the guys minus Quatre who smiled rolled their eyes.   
"Shut up Maxwell." 

"I was kidding _Wu-man_" Duo emphases the nickname he gave Wufei as he stuck   
out his tongue. 

Wufei glared dangerously at Duo but duo remained calm. "Don't call me that   
Maxwell." 

"I'm sorry _Wu-man_." Duo grinned like a nine year old at the fuming Wufei. 

Makoto laughed as well as Rei. "You two remind me of Usagi and Rei." 

"Anyone want to go to the movies?" Trowa asked. 

"Sure." Was the reply he got from almost everyone. 

~*~ 

As the movie ended the gang went to an ice-cream store where they ate ice   
cream. Down the street was a mall. As the group sat by the window they saw   
people running from the mall rushing past them while screaming. Makoto,   
Seanko and Rei narrowed their eyes. "Danger." Rei whispered 

"That's our cue guys. Let's go." Seanko spoke as she stood up. 

~*~ 

Dreiko looked around the mall everyone was evacuated somewhere left   
unconscious or close to it on the ground, but no signs of the senshi or the   
prince. "Where are they?" He growled. He picked up one of the people on the   
ground and looked into frightened blue eyes of a female. Suddenly he took out   
a dagger and impaled her heart. She screamed in pain before she gave in to   
the eternal silence. He dropped the dead body and raised his arms as he did   
the bodies around him levitated off the ground. 

"Stop it!" 

~*~ 

The senshi ran inside the mall and hid in a small alley they were just in   
time to see Dreiko plunge a dagger in a woman's heart. They all gasped. "Oh   
my god." Sailor Europa whispered. 

They watched as he raised all the people around him and prepared for another   
murder. Jupiter closed her eyes tight. She couldn't watch as the people died   
because of her. She couldn't just stand there. She opened her eyes and ran   
out. "Makoto!" The senshi yelled. 

"Stop it!" Jupiter screamed as she faced Dreiko. "Stop, don't do anything to   
them." 

~*~ 

"What is she doing?" Quatre asked as the gundam pilot watched from outside. 

"She's getting herself in trouble that's what she's doing." Heero said. 

"Mako." Trowa whispered. 

~*~ 

"Let's go." Sailor Io ordered. 

"No." Sailor Ganymede whispered. 

"What?" 

"We can't just leave her there. She's our princess." Io barked at her leader. 

"I know that, this man is strong very strong we need to know what he can do." 

"So you mean to tell me we have to sit here and watch the princess get   
herself hurt or killed." 

"She won't be killed I guarantee you that. Just watch." 

~*~ 

"Ahh dear princess, looking beautiful as always." Dreiko said as he looked at   
Jupiter. He looked around then turned his glaze back at her. "Where is your   
prince or guardians? I expected them to be here." 

"They aren't here." Jupiter snarled. "What do you want? Put these people   
down." 

"As you wish." Dreiko snapped his fingers and the people around them were   
lowered to the ground. "As for your question, I want you. Actually the master   
wants you." 

"Sorry, tell Alex to find another woman who is willing to do whatever he asks   
her too." 

Dreiko sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. So just come along with me." He   
lunged at her but Jupiter flipped over him and landed gracefully. She   
disappeared and reappeared in front of Dreiko and buried her fist in his   
stomach. The fight was on. 

Outside: 

"Whoa look at them go!" Duo exclaimed as they watched the fight outside.   
"Remind me to never get in Mako's bad side." 

All ignored him as they tried to catch on to their movements they couldn't   
see how Duo could be following them without trouble. 

~*~ 

Jupiter hit the ground hard; she stood up and looked up to see Dreiko staring   
at her with amusement. "Ready to give up?" 

"No!" 

Dreiko narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so stubborn!" His hands started to   
glow a dark black. He spun around a couple of times as he did the glow in his   
hands transformed into miniature of tornados. He stopped and looked at   
Jupiter dead in the eyes. He threw both tornados at her and they combined   
forming into a beam. 

A blur past by and Jupiter was tackled down away from danger. "Are you ok?" 

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the wait! Now you're wondering who the heck was   
that ne? Well, You're going to have to wait for the next part I know you love   
me.   
I'm soo not happy. How come there is only 6 reviews? You guys PLEASE   
review!!! If you don't then I'm going to think 'wow they are really not   
liking this fic. I might as well stop then.' And I know some of you don't   
want me too so REVIEW!!!!! Thank you. 

Bai bai   
Neycoma 


	12. Part 12

Silver Lightning   
Part 12   
By Lady Neycoma 

In an empty place that was covered with mist Duo stood. He narrowed his eyes   
as he looked around. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought. 

"You're on Jupiter?" A serene voice spoke. The mist cleared and ruins were   
all over Duo. A beautiful woman in a skintight green dress appeared in front   
of him. Her green wavy hair shined even though there was no light, she wore   
light make up that complimented her face. "Welcome Duo." 

Duo looked at the woman suspiciously as he reach for his gun only to noticed   
it wasn't tucked in his pants like always. He looked at the woman for a while   
and decided he could trust her for now. "How do you know my name? How did I   
get here? And who are you?" 

The woman laughed softly. "You haven't changed at all Duo." She told him.   
"Always curious like a kitten." 

"Yea well that's me." He grinned 

"I'm Queen Juno. In other words Makoto's mother." She paused. "I brought you   
here to give you something." 

"What is it?" 

"Your memories." Juno said. "You are the leader of the generals of Prince of   
Jupiter in other words Trowa. You have the power of the wind, and speed. Do   
you wish to be revived?" 

Duo looked at her surprised at first and nodded. 

"Open you mind to me. Focus on me only." She spoke softly. 

Duo did as he was told and suddenly an explosion of memories filled his mind.   
Pictures of him and Trowa goofing off when they were kids, playing trick on   
the princess. Him and the other generals going out. A picture of him seeing   
his prince kissing the princess for the first time. Him falling in love with   
Sailor Ganymede. Him and the other Generals dying in the final war. 

When Duo opened his eyes he was back at the mall. He saw the attack heading   
for Jupiter. In a blink of an eye he ran towards her and pushed her out of   
the way with his body covering hers. He looked down at her. "Are you ok?" 

Jupiter looked at Duo surprised. She nodded and Duo helped her up. She looked   
at Dreiko who was glaring at Duo. 

"You have no business here human!" Dreiko yelled. He sent an attack at Duo. 

Duo didn't seem to panic for a strange reason. Trowa came and moved Jupiter   
way from harm while Duo disappeared and reappeared behind Dreiko. "Is that   
human enough for ya?" He said grinning. 'Thanks for the memories Queen Juno.'   
He thanked silently. "You're welcome." Came back a reply. 

Dreiko looked at him with hatred. "Who are you?" 

"You don't need to know my name. But you can call me the first General of the   
prince." 

"What?!" Everyone uttered in surprise except for the senshi minus Jupiter.   
They had all came out of their hiding place and stood in front of Dreiko. 

Dreiko growled. "All I want is the princess so if you don't mind I'll just   
take her and be on my way." He reached out for Jupiter who was being held   
protectively by Trowa only to be repelled by the force field that Trowa had   
placed around them. Dreiko slammed into a wall. He stood up with a bit of   
struggle. "This is not worth it." He whispered. "I'll be back and next time I   
wont leave until Juno is in my grasp!" With that he vanished. 

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say or do. Quatre cleared   
his throat after a while of silence and all looked at him. "So what now?" 

~*~ 

Alex was looking out the window of his hid out when Dreiko appeared behind   
him. Not bothering to turn around he spoke. "Where is she?" 

Dreiko knelt on one knee. "I almost had her sir but one of the prince's---" 

"So you don't have her yet? Is that right?" Asked with venom dripping all   
over his voice. 

Dreiko stood up and backed one step away. "Yes sir. She's still with the---"   
Dreiko gasped in shock when Alex was suddenly in front of him. Alex grabbed   
Dreiko's neck in a suffocating hold as he raised the man three feet off the   
floor. "I asked you to do one thing and you FAILED twice. That's   
unacceptable." He hissed. With each word his grip tightened. Suddenly his   
hand glowed red and Dreiko burst into flames. 

Alex sighed once Dreiko was reduced to ash, he turned back towards the window   
again. "I'll take it from here." Some one whispered from behind. 

"You better not fail me." 

"Of course." 

Author's Note: Hey sorry I took so long! The story is almost done so hold on!   
Um please review this chapter cause I'm not so sure it's ok. Tell me what you   
think ok? Bai Bai 

Love   
Neycoma 


	13. Part 13

Silver Lightning   
Part 13   
By Lady Neycoma 

It was nighttime and all the Gundam Pilot except for Trowa and Duo were   
visited in their dreams by the dead inner senshi. 

::Heero's Dream:: 

"Heero." A voice called out to him in thick surrounding fog. 

Heero looked around looking for who the voice belonged too as he narrowed his   
eyes. "Who's there?" 

The voice giggled like a child. "I'm right here." 

Heero turned around to see a blonde with the weirdest hairstyles and big blue   
eyes. He narrowed his Persian blue eyes at her suspiciously. "What do you   
want?" He asked coldly. 

The blonde seem to pout. "Fine hero, be that way. I can't see why Rei would   
like you so much I never did. You're such a grouch." She turned to leave. 

"Wait! How did I get here? Who are you? And how do you know Rei?" 

The blonde turned her head sideways and looked at him with teasing eyes. "You   
ready to listen?" She asked. She watched as he nodded. "My name is Usagi,   
Mako-chan's friend." 

"You mean you're sailor moon?" 

"That's right, well, I was sent by Queen Juno, Mako-chan's mother. She said I   
have to give you your memories you lost when you were reborn on earth here.   
It's really cool and you're the second in command General of the prince and   
you get these cool powers!" She squealed. 

For some reason Heero couldn't help but smile. 

"So do you want them?" 

"Alright?" Heero nodded 

"Cool. This will be the last time you'll see me unless something happens.   
Tell Mako we all miss her." She paused and smiled. "Oh and Heero loosen up."   
Usagi vanished and in Heero's mind an explosion of memories was released in   
his mind. 

Heero shot up from bed ad gasped. He looked around once he noticed he was in   
his room he sighed and relaxed. 

~*~ 

::Wufei:: 

Wufei noticed he was in a thick forest where everything was a rich green.   
Suddenly Minako and Rei appeared in front of him. "Hey Wufei!" Minako   
exclaimed. 

"I do not know any of you weak women so get way from me." Wufei spoke   
Rei glared deadly at him. "Look, you damn excuse for a man! Just because we   
are women do not mean that we are weak you got that!" She growled. 

"Rei calm down. He's just being his normal self." Minako whispered. "Look   
like she said, we are not weaklings. But anyway we came because we were sent   
here by queen Juno." 

"Isn't that Mako's mother?" Wufei asked. One of his eyebrows up. Minako   
blushed slightly at that. "Yea she is, so you wanna hear it or not?" 

"Go ahead." 

Rei took control. "You are third in command of the Generals of the prince who   
happens to be Trowa. You control fire like meâ€¦" 

"Anyway," Minako cut off Rei. "You won't see us anymore unless something bad   
happens and god forbid. Tell Mako we miss her greatly." Both girls began to   
disappear. "And Wufei cool it on the weak human thing. Ayako won't like it   
much and tell her we said hi." As they totally disappeared Wufei's mind   
exploded with memories. 

Wufei shot up from bed and gasped. 

~*~ 

::Quatre:: 

Quatre stood in front of the ocean admiring the view and the peacefulness. He   
wondered why the earth and colonies be as the ocean; beautiful and calm. No   
disturbance at all. That's what he wished for. Suddenly he turned around when   
he noticed someone staring at him from behind. He was surprised to see the   
blue hair senshi. "Mercury." He whispered. "How?" 

Ami smiled. "You can call me Ami Quatre. I was sent by Queen Juno because of   
a favor." 

"What is it?" Quatre's smile turned into a worried frown. 

"It's happening again." She smiled sadly. 

"What is Ami?" 

"War." She simply said. "You know Alex, well he's starting a new war, a   
pointless war. His desire is for my friend and if he doesn't have her he will   
start a war, but you can prevent it from happening." 

"How?" 

"Become what you was before in your past life. Let me revive you. You are the   
last of the generals. You follow Trowa's commands since he is your prince or   
Duo because he is your leader. Your power is water and others. Do you want   
it?" She asked him with a serious frown on her face. 

Quatre who was surprised looked at Ami a bit shocked. He finally nodded. "If   
it will save this world I come to love then yes." 

Ami smiled. "Thank you. Please protect Mako and Trowa fro us. Good-bye my   
friend." Ami vanished and the wall that blocked the memories from long ago   
vanished and like a waterfall his memories flowed to him peacefully. 

Quatre sat up from bed and smiled. "Thank you Princess Ami." He whispered. 

~*~ 

"It is done Queen Juno." Princess Serenity said as all the princess gathered   
in front of the queen. 

She smiled at all of them. "Thank you so much, all of you. I am sorry I had   
to disturb you." 

Princess Ami smiled. "It's okay your highness, it was a pleasure seeing them   
again." 

"Yes." Agreed all of them. 

"I hope it was. Now return to your peaceful sleep and may your spirits rest   
in peace." 

"What about you?" Rei spoke 

"I'm afraid I cannot rest until Alex is stopped, good-bye." 

"Good-bye." They bowed and disappeared. 

"Oh Alex, Why don't you just give up?" 

Author's Note: So How do you like it? Well I decided I'll leave 12 like that   
~_^. Well, please review. I know it's kinda short and boring but it sets up   
the next part but it wont be out if I don't see alot of reviews k? Alright!   
Well bai!!! 

Luv much   
Neycoma 


	14. Part 14

Silver Lightning   
Part 14   
By Lady Neycoma 

On a planet from a different solar system, the Solar system of all the   
senshi, outers, inners and stars. Three people stood in front of Queen Juno   
and a princess. All three had the look of surprise and sorrow sketched on   
their faces. "You mean they are all dead?" The woman who seemed to be the   
leader of the three asked. Her voice cracked from the emotions building from   
inside her. "Bunny." She whispered 

"No, Fighter." Princess Fireball murmured. "One still lives." 

"Who? Is it mercury? Bunny? Who?" Maker asked. The usual composed self of   
Maker was exchanged with panic, worry and sadness. 

"My daughter." Juno said. "Please listen to what I have to say. I cannot stay   
here for long, because you see I am dead too. This is my spirit form." 

All three warriors gasped at the knowledge. They listened intently as she   
told them of the up coming danger that threatens her daughter and friends and   
the history of her planet but she never revealed who her daughter was or her   
planet. When she stopped there was silence. 

"What do you wish from us?" Healer asked. 

"Please they will need your help. I can no longer help, I have reached my   
time. Will you please help them?" Queen Juno asked almost pleadingly. 

"But what about you?" Fighter whispered as she looked at her princess. 

"I will stay here and look after our planet. Don't worry about me." She   
responded gracefully. 

"If our princess wishes us to go we will." Maker spoke and was agreed with   
Fighter and Healer. 

Queen Juno smiled brightly at them. "Thank you so much." 

~*~ 

Makoto and Trowa were at the park walking by the lake. It had been three full   
months since any attacks. It left everyone surprised but alert as well. It   
was a big surprise to everyone when they learned that the rest of Trowa's   
guardians were his friends. Duo almost died of shock when Heero and Wufei   
kissed Rei and Ayako openly and with tenderness even the girls were   
surprised. That day was a day of surprises and shock alright. Even shy Quatre   
kissed Kourin. The gang spent the whole three months trying to put all the   
clues of their missing memories together and Makoto need her space because of   
the overwhelming feeling and because she wanted to be alone with Trowa. So   
today they were alone. Peacefulness of the day was all around them. 

Makoto sighed as she rested her head on Trowa's shoulder, his arm was around   
her waits and in the loving embrace they walked through the park taking in   
all the beauty it offered. "So Mako, what do you want to do?" Trowa asked in   
a whisper. 

"I just want to be in your strong arms Trowa." She smiled. 

"I see," He said before he grinned. "You're teasing me." He said humorously. 

Makoto giggled. "You caught me!" She said. She suddenly got out of his hold   
and ran a little a head of him before she turned to face him still walking   
away. "Now see if you can really catch me." She turned back around and ran   
away from him. 

"Cheater get back here!" Trowa yelled after her as he began to run. The only   
responds from her was her laughter. He soon caught up with her and grabbed   
her by the arm turning her around and kissed her. Makoto looked at him   
surprised she didn't expect that from him, but she wasn't complaining. Right   
before neither one spoke Makoto's communicator went off. She frowned a bit.   
She and Trowa looked around to check if anyone was watching when they found   
everyone was too busy doing whatever they were doing she opened it and   
immediately they both saw Sailor Io's face. She didn't look too happy. 

"We need help." She spoke in a not so friendly way as she ducked from a   
blast. "Our 'friend' finely paid us a visit----ugh." She leapt way from the   
up coming demon. "Get your butts down at the Ice Cream Store by the mall.   
Everyone's here and we are out numbered." 

"We'll be there." Trowa whispered and Makoto closed the lid of the   
communicator. "Come on." They both ran into an alley where they transformed   
into Sailor Jupiter and Knight Jupiter. When they got through the   
transformation they instantaneously made there way to the Ice Cream Store. 

When they got there they immediately jumped into the fight. Sailor Jupiter   
blocked three of several of the demons that were coming behind Europa. They   
both leaned back to back as they looked at each other through the corner of   
their eyes. "Like old times huh?" Jupiter asked with a smile. 

"Yea." Europa answered with a grin. Suddenly they both lunged at their   
enemies. Europa threw her arms in the air and icicles with water surrounded   
her hands; circling around them rapidly. "Europa Freezing Storm!!!" She shot   
out her hands towards the two demons she was dealing with before Jupiter came   
and the attack from her hands raced towards them. The icy water encircled   
close to them in a beautiful dance before encasing them and turning into ice.   
She snapped her fingers and the two blocks of ice trapping the demons   
shattered into tiny pieces along with the demons. 

Jupiter grinned before she started spinning. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!!" The   
razor shape leaves cut through her foes as if they were ordinary paper.   
Smiled with satisfaction. She turned towards Europa who was looking at her   
with a smile. "Let's go help the others." 

"right." The smaller girl spoke. 

Knight Jupiter had impaled his sword into one of the demons that was about to   
strike Quatre in the back. Quatre turned around just to see the demon turn to   
ash. He smiled at Trowa. "Thanks." 

"Don't mention it." 

Callisto jumped over her enemy and landed roughly on her legs as she breathed   
hard. Still crouching she looked at the many ugly faces that surrounded her.   
She calculated her chance in beating them and found it slim. Suddenly a rush   
of energy went through half of the demons and they dropped like flies. She   
looked at the direction the attack came from and found Wufei frowning   
angrily. She had to smile. It was so funny that he thought that all females   
were weak and would not bother helping but here he is helping her. She leaped   
up and landed next to him. "Thanks." She whispered. 

Wufei smiled a little and as quickly as it came it was gone. He didn't say   
anything. He watched as she prepared to finish off the rest of them. Callisto   
spread her arms horizontally straightforward, hands facing her foes. Ice and   
electricity combined in her hands and she spread her hands apart forming the   
attack to stretch. "Ice Dragon," The attacked formed into a fierce dragon.   
"Strike!!!" She screamed and the dragon did what it's mistress commanded. As   
soon as the dragon touched them an explosion was created and rocked the   
ground a little. After the effects had died down there was nothing left but a   
crater. 

One by one the other senshi started destroying the monsters with the help of   
their male counter part, until all demons were gone. Suddenly a woman   
appeared behind Jupiter and was about to strike but a voice stopped her.   
"Star Sensitive Inferno!!!" The attack almost hit the woman but she dodged on   
time and disappeared. Everyone's attention was on the voice since the woman   
was gone. Jupiter's eyes were wide when she recognized the voice. "Healer!" 

"Glad you remember me." Sailor Star Healer joked as she came out of hiding.   
She leaned on a wall and grinned at Jupiter. 

"Hey, don't tell me you forgot about me?" 

"Fighter!" 

"Yup you remembered." Sailor Star Fighter appeared sitting down on an edge of   
a tall building. The same building Healer was leaning on. 

"And what about me?" 

"Maker! You're all here!" 

"Good to see you again." Maker calmly said as she appeared leaning on a brick   
wall few feet from Healer. 

"Oh my god." Io whispered as she recognized the three. 

"The Starlights, they're still alive." Ganymede said 

"The who?" Duo asked. 

When the Lights gathered and approached Jupiter they smiled at her sadly. "We   
heard about the others. We are so sorry we couldn't be there, Mako." Fighter   
whispered her name. 

Jupiter blinked back the tears and smiled. "Hey, it's ok!" She gave all three   
hugs and turned to face her friends. "Well, lets go somewhere more private." 

They all nodded and decided to go to Quatre's house. When they got there the   
StarLights couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful house. Jupiter giggled.   
When they had gotten inside everyone untransformed except the Lights. Mako   
turned to them and smiled. "You want to explain first?" She asked. 

"That would be a good idea." Maker whispered. 

"Hey how come you guy don't change back?" Duo asked. 

"They will." Makoto said with a grin. "But first let's do the intro." She   
turned to Trowa first and he nodded. "I'm Trowa, in other words Prince   
Jovian." The rest of them introduced themselves after him. 

The Starlights first explained how they knew Makoto and the others and how   
they were searching for their missing princess and eventually how they had   
the ability to change into men and how they received it. At first they all   
thought it was a joke until Makoto smiled a small smile and the Starlights   
untransformed into their male bodies. Duo and Wufei almost fainted at the   
site, Trowa's eyes were wide, Heero was surprised but hid it well, and Quatre   
was just staring blinking numerous times think how on earth was that   
possible. The girls just looked as though they've seen things like that   
before but the were still a little surprised. Makoto couldn't help laugh at   
what she saw. It was too hilarious not too. 

After the shock everyone seemed cool with the whole thing. Some just had to   
get adjusted to it. 

~*~ 

"Sire." The woman from before knelt Alexander as he sat on his chair. Her   
Dark brown hair covering her face as she lowered her head. "I couldn't get   
the princess, sire. More warriors came to their aide. I was out numbered.   
Forgive me." 

"This is your last chance, Emma. Get her, I want her here!" Alex growled. 

"Yes." 

~*~ 

Author's Notes: Okay I know Trowa is not really that happy and stuff but this   
if my fic so whatever I write goes. Sorry to those who are not comfortable   
with it. Um, you guys wanted the senshi out so I got the Starlights. I   
couldn't just get the inners out because I would have had to rewrite some of   
the other chapters and the outers were a no no because I don't really know   
how I can make them fit with the story. So Starlight it is. Don't flame me   
because of this!!! 

Visit my Sailor Moon Site: http://www.geocities.com/reisugira 

Hey!!! What's happening to all my Reviews!!!!! You guys can do better than   
that!!! If I don't get at least ten reviews for this chapter I won't put up   
the next one and I'm dead serious! 

Well, Have a nice day. 

Neycoma 


	15. Part 15

Silver Lightning   
Part 15   
By Lady Neycoma   


It was morning, the StarLights had stayed with Makoto and the girls but there   
was one thing that they had to do before they could. They had to stay in   
their women form, of course Seiya objected to it but Taiki and Makoto won him   
over. So now they were at Mako's and the other senshi apartment. 

Seiya woke from a deep sleep to find out he was in his woman's form. She   
looked shocked at first but once she remembered what happened yesterday she   
frowned and got out of bed. "Out of all the ridicules things...I don't know   
why I had to stay in this form." She grumbled as she walked out of a room she   
shared with the other StarLights. 

She found Makoto, Kourin, Yaten, and Taiki in the kitchen. Makoto was cooking   
with the help of Kourin while Yaten and Taiki were sitting down on a table   
talking about something. She walked in the kitchen and sat down. 

"Good morning Seiya!" Makoto said. 

"Whatever," Seiya grumbled. 

"Will you come off it? It's not that bad Seiya. You use to be a girl full   
time you know." Yaten whispered. She and the others were already dressed.   
"We all were. Until we decide to turn into guys to look for our princess." 

"It just feels weird ok? Leave me alone." 

"Oh Seiya." Kourin whispered as she shook her head. She turned around and   
dished out there breakfast. 

"Hey where's everyone else?" Seiya asked. 

"Rei is still sleeping." Makoto rolled her eyes. "Seanko, and Ayako went to   
go get something and should be back soon." Makoto informed and as if on cue   
the doorbell rings. "Speak of the devils." Makoto walked to the door and   
opened it she was surprised when she saw Trowa and the others. She was even   
more surprised when Trowa came in and twirled her around once and kissed her.   
"Good morning." He said. 

"G-good morning." Makoto said while still in shock. 

"Will you get out of the way Trowa? The rest of us want to come in." Duo   
spoke half annoyed half joking. 

Trowa pulled Makoto away towards the kitchen and the others followed. They   
saw Kourin and the stars eating their breakfast. They noticed all of them   
were dressed except for Seiya, who looked very annoyed. She had a night dress   
on and didn't looked to pleased about it. Duo grinned. "You're looking lovely   
as ever." He teased as he sat in front of her. Taiki, Yaten and Kourin looked   
at him as if he was out of his mind while the others just rolled there eyes.   
Seiya glared at Duo, "Don't even..." She stood up and walked back to her   
room. Duo laughed. 

"Duo if Seanko had caught you..." Makoto started. 

"You would be dead." A pissed off voice finished Makoto's sentence from   
behind the group. They all turn to look at Seanko who was fuming while Ayako   
stood few feet away from her leader. She smiled. "Hi." 

Seanko glared murderously at Duo before she walked towards her room. They all   
heard the door slam harshly. "Damn." Duo whispered. 

"You can say that again." Yaten whispered. 

Duo stood up and walked towards Seanko's room. "Sean, hon, you know I was   
only joking!" They heard him before the door closed. Ayako and Quatre and   
Kourin giggled. Quatre went to Kourin as he said. "Duo will be Duo." He   
kissed Kourin on the cheek. 

"And it will be his down fall, the idiot." Wufie whispered as he rolled his   
eyes and as Ayako came to stand by his side. 

"Who's the idiot?" A sleepy voice asked. 

They looked at Rei who came out of the hallway wearing red PJ. 

"Who else?" Wufei said, 

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you. You guys are all idiots to me." Rei   
yawned and poured a cup of coffee for herself. Heero immediately glared at   
her. 

All the girls laughed. "That's so true...." Makoto said but stopped when   
Trowa and the other guys glared at her. "But hypothetically speaking." She   
stepped back. She looked at Yaten and Taiki. "So, you guys want to go out?" 

Yaten and Taiki giggled. "Sure why not." 

"Get Seiya we're going shopping if she likes it or not." Makoto grinned and   
Yaten and Taiki grew grins on their faces. 

~*~ 

Alex was walking down a hallway in his hide out. He wasn't happy that Makoto   
was still with Trowa and everyday his hatred would grow more. He entered a   
room and fell on his bed. 'This is useless Emma is not doing anything,' He   
thought. 'She needs to go. I'll take care of that. Then I'll get Mako myself.' 

He turned to his side and fell asleep. 

~*~ 

Seiya glared intently at her friends. She couldn't believe they made her wear   
a skirt and tank top, not to mention dragging her to the mall. She hated   
shopping! It wasn't something she enjoyed doing. "I'm going to kill you   
guys!!!" She growled fiercely. 

"Seiya come on, get out of the car." Yaten said annoyed. Everyone was there   
looking at seiya who refused to get out of the car. She sat there arms folded   
and looking away from them. 

"No." She said angrily. 

"Come on. You look beautiful. Lets go." 

"Nope." She repeated. 

"Why are you being so stubborn?" 

"I didn't agree to this." She sneered. "I agreed to help Makoto, not to turn   
into a girl, not to be wearing girls cloths and definitely not going into the   
mall." 

"She has a point." Trowa whispered, gaining everyone's attention. "We   
shouldn't force her to do this." 

"Finally someone understands." Seiya exclaimed. 

"Well, I guess your right but if you don't stay as a girl you can't stay with   
Yaten and Taiki. You're going to have to stay with the guys." 

"That's fine with me." 

Rei grinned. "Either way you have to come shopping with us cause you have no   
guy's clothes." 

Seiya wrinkled his nose. "Fine." She slowly got out of the car and folded her   
arms. "Come one lets get this over with." The girls laughed at her while the   
guys just smiled. 

~*~ 

Emma walked down the mall trying to figure out away to get Makoto before she   
out lives her usefulness with Alex. She sighed. "What am I suppose to do?"   
She looked up and gasped when she saw Makoto in a store with Trowa. She was   
showing him a dress and it looked like he approved of it. 'They look so   
happy. Why does Alex want to tear them apart?' She silently asked herself.   
She shook her head as if to clear it and narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't   
matter what I think. I have to follow others. This is a perfect chance in   
getting the princess." 

She looked around and saw Wufie, Seiya and Duo in the guys store buying   
clothes while the other girls, Heero and Quatre were standing around waiting.   
"They don't even have their guards up. Anything can happen and they would be   
gone." She turned her gaze back on her target and saw her laughing as Trowa   
hugged her. Emma closed her eyes. "No, I won't do this. I'll get the   
princess." Her outfit changed into a black leather pants and a skimpy tube   
top. Her eyes glowed and she smiled. "Time to go to work." 

~*~ 

Seanko, Kourin, Yaten, Taiki, Rei, Quatre, Ayako and Heero all turned around   
when they heard screaming and felt an evil present. "Let's go!" Seanko   
yelled. They all ran into an abandon store and transformed. 

Makoto and Trowa's attention snapped towards the screaming and saw people   
running away. "Here we go again." Makoto whispered. 

Wufie, Seiya and Duo turned around when something caught their eyes. They saw   
stampede of humans running away from something. "Damn it." Wufie whispered. 

"Lets go guys." Seiya said. 

~*~ 


	16. Part 16

Silver Lightning   
Part 16   
By Lady Neycoma   
  


The mall was quiet as the last person left fearing for his life. Emma looked   
around the immense building looking for a specific group. "Just come out   
already!" She called out. "I know you're there." Silence took over. 

"Can't you guys find any other way to get our attention? I mean scaring   
innocent people to death is kind of getting old, don't you think?" A very   
annoyed voice spoke. 

Healer, Maker, Io, Europa, Callisto, Ganymede, Knight Europa and Knight Io   
surrounded Emma. Ganymede was the one that spoke. "You guys are pathetic."   
She spat. 

Emma glared at them and before she striked Knight Callisto and Knight   
Ganymede with Fighter appeared. "Don't even try it." Knight Callisto   
whispered as he stood a few feet from Sailor Callisto. "You're out numbered." 

"Don't underestimate me. Where are your leaders?" Emma growled as her eyes   
flashed. 

Jupiter stepped out from a store with Knight Jupiter behind her. Emma Looked   
up when she saw movements from the corner of her eyes. She smiled and mocked   
a curtsey. "You finally came." She spoke. 

"Like I had any choice." Jupiter growled. "What does Alex want now?" 

Emma's eyes stopped glowing or a second before returning to it. "I'm afraid   
you know what he wants." She snapped her fingers once and a dome like force   
field appeared and started to close up on them. They gasped in surprise.   
"Mako." Trowa grabbed Jupiter by the wrist and threw her out of the dome   
right before it closed. She landed harshly on the ground, she slowly stood on   
all four. Her attention snapped towards the dome when she heard screams of   
pain. Her eyes grew wide as she saw all her friends and love on the floor   
holding their bodies as black lightning course through them. 

Jupiter stood up and ran towards them, "No, you guys noo!!!" She screamed.   
She was thrown back by the force field and she slammed into a glass window.   
Emma grinned. She watched as the warriors dropped like flies. She made the   
lightning stop and they all fell to the ground lying in different positions.   
"Now who's the pathetic one?" She asked. 

She did a gesture and Jupiter appeared in front of her unconscious. She was   
floating vertically as she glowed green. "Forgive me princess." Emma   
whispered. 

Fighter looked up tiredly, her body was aching her so much she could barely   
move. She gasped at what she saw. "M-Mako." She managed to choke out. 

They all looked helpless at Jupiter who was at the hands of their foe. "Mako,   
w-wake up!" Trowa yelled as he tried to stand but he fell back down. 

"Mako!" Ganymede and Knight Europa yelled. 

~*~   
Makoto was floating in the darkness. She was staring at the emptiness around   
her. "Where am I?" She slowly asked. She looked around. "Guys? Trowa?" She   
called out. 

"Hey Mako." A soft voice called out. Suddenly Makoto was surrounded by her   
senshi friends. She slowly stood up and turned around once to see all of them   
including the outer senshi. "Guys." She whispered as tears gathered in her   
eyes. 

"Hey don't cry on me, now." Uranus said as she smiled. 

Mako wiped her tears away and smiled brightly. 

"Mako we're here to help you. At this very moment you're in great danger."   
Sailor moon whispered. 

"We are here to awaken our powers in you." Saturn added. "So you can use them   
anytime you want or need." 

Makoto nodded slowly. She was confused, how was she to use there powers? She   
didn't get it. 

Pluto smiled as if she knew what the younger senshi was thinking about. "All   
you need to do is to call out the name of the senshi you need then call out   
their powers. It's quite simple. There is one power that you can use to save   
yourself right now. With our powers combined with yours you can create a new   
power. Call out Cosmic Planets Power, but be careful if you use to much   
energy in it you'll fall unconscious because it feeds off of your energy." 

"Can't you guys j-just come back with me?" She asked. 

Mercury and Neptune smiled. "No we can't Mako. You have to be strong, for us,   
for your senshi, friends and for Trowa." Neptune whispered. 

"Maybe we will meet again Mako, Maybe." Mars said as she smiled. She started   
glowing and Makoto started glowing red as well. "Mako I Rei give you my   
powers, until we meet again." She burst into flames and the flames surrounded   
Mako and entered her chest. Makoto yelled in surprise. 

"Take care girl. I miss you." Venus smiled brightly at Makoto. "You now have   
my powers until we meet again." She burst into a yellow light and entered   
Makoto's heart. 

"I love you, Mako." Sailor moon said before she burst into pink energy an it   
penetrated Makoto's chest. With a smile from the rest of the senshi they   
burst into their power source and all pierce into Makoto's chest. She   
screamed as she felt the powers rush into her body and small amount of pain   
that appeared out of no where. 

~*~ 

"It's time to finish you all off." Emma said as she looked at the fallen   
warriors. Suddenly Jupiter transformed into the princess and she glowed   
different colors. Red, Orange, Blue, Pink, Aqua, Navy blue, Purple and dark   
red, the colors of the inner and outer senshi. On her forehead hers and her   
friends' symbols of their planets flashed one by one in a fast speed. Emma   
took a step back as she looked at princess Makoto. 

"What's happening?" Io asked. She was surprised and she feared for her friend. 

"those colors." Healer whispered. "Their the other senshi colors!" 

Suddenly Makoto's eyes flew opened and as if in a trance she stood up   
straight. Around her the air started to sizzled as the power she was throwing   
of grew larger. She looked at Emma who had the look of total fear plastered   
on her face. "Cosmic," She drew her hands together and a white energy ball   
was created within them. "Planets Power!!!" She screamed as she unleashed the   
attack towards Emma. Emma took a stepped back and screamed in horror before   
she was reduced to nothing. 

The dome vanished and the warriors remained where they was as they continued   
to stare at their princess. 

Suddenly Princess Makoto sighed as she began to fall, as she did her   
transformation melted back to ordinary Makoto. She stopped falling and as she   
did Alex appeared and he had caught her. He picked her up and smiled at Trowa   
wickedly. "We'll meet again but in the mean time she'll be staying with me."   
With that said he vanished. 

"Mako!!!" All of them except for Trowa yelled. 

Trowa looked at the spot where Makoto was last seen. "No!!!" He screamed once   
he realized what had just happened. "Alex I'll get you!" 

~*~ 

Alex appeared in his room at the hide out laughing. He had finally gotten   
Makoto after so many years and now she was finally his. He walked up to the   
bed and set her down on it after removing the covers mentally. He covered her   
and smiled at her. "You are finally mine Juno, and I'll never let you go   
especially to Trowa." He brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "And you'll   
learn to love me." 

He leaned lower and when he felt her lips brush his, he smiled before   
capturing them in a soft and light kiss. 

~*~ 

It had been days since the disappearance of Makoto and everybody has been   
getting restless. They didn't know what to do and it killed them. Everything   
was quiet, Trowa wouldn't speak to anyone. He was really taking it hard.   
Right now they were all in Quatre's house in the kitchen except for Trowa,   
who was out. 

In the kitchen everyone was quiet they didn't know what to do or say. Seiya,   
Kourin, Yaten, Heero and Duo sat around the table. Seanko and Ayako were   
leaning on the counters while Quatre, Rei, and Taiki sat on the counters and   
Wufei leaned on the door. 

Suddenly Seiya yelled as he hit his fist on top of the table. He attracted   
everyone's attention but he didn't care. "I can't believe this! I couldn't   
even save her." 

"Seiya." Yaten whispered. 

Seiya's fist tightened as his tooth grounded. "We lost Usagi and the others   
and now Mako." 

Silence reigned for a long time. Quatre cleared his throat as he sat up   
straight. "Have any of you guys seen Trowa?" He asked. His hands gripped the   
edges of the counter. "I haven't seen him for two days now." 

Seanko sighed. "I guess he wants to be alone. This must be killing him more   
than we can even comprehend." 

Duo closed his eyes shut. He remembered on Jupiter how he, Trowa and Makoto   
was always together. They did everything together. Duo stood up hastily and   
ran out the room. Seanko took a step forward. "Duo." She cried out as she   
reached out for him. She sighed as she placed her hand on her chest where she   
made a fist. "Duo." She whispered. 

"Let him go." Wufei spoke. He looked at his friends who were looking at him.   
" On Jupiter in the past Duo, Trowa and Mako were very close, like brothers   
and sister. Duo will also take this hard." 

"Hmph." Heero smiled as he remembered the old times on Jupiter. 

Yaten sighed, "So what do we do now?" 

"What else is there to do?" Rei replied. 

~*~ 

Trowa walked down the park by the lake. This was where he and Makoto would go   
when they wanted to escape everything or when they finished their dates they   
would come here to look at the stars. He stopped walking and looked at the   
lake in front of him. 

In his mind thousands of accusations ran through it. "I should have saved you   
Mako, I'm so sorry." His hands on both of his sides turned into a tight fist.   
He smiled. "This was probably how you felt when you couldn't save your   
friends. You're very strong Mako, but I don't think I can be as strong as   
you." He whispered. The wind rushed behind him and his hair was caught in it.   
As his bangs lifted from his face you could see both his eyes. Tears gathered   
and one by one they fell down from his eyes. 

He looked down at the grass as his fist became tighter. "Mako, I'll get you   
back I swear." 

Silence reined for a long time as Trowa continued to stand there. "I thought   
I'd find you here." Someone said. 

"Why am I not surprise." Trowa replied but he didn't look up. "You always   
know where to find me, Duo." 

Duo walked up to him and sighed when he saw a tear run down his face. He   
faced the lake. "We'll find her Trowa, I promise." 

"Since when are you serious?" 

"Since when do you cry openly?" 

"Sounds like old times." Trowa spoke as he wiped the tears from his cheeks   
and eyes. "What ifâ€¦" 

"There are no "what ifs" Trowa. We will find her. After all going through a   
day without Juno is not an ordinary day, right?" He turned to look at Trowa   
who turned to look at him. He gave him his hand and Trowa took it. They both   
shook it. "It's a promise then." 

"Right, a promise." Trowa whispered. 

~*~ 

Emerald eyes opened for the first time in days. Makoto looked at a ceiling   
and smiled. She stood up from bed and found Alex sitting on a chair in front   
of his desk writing, his back was to her. Her green dress fell to the floor   
like a waterfall. "Alex darling, up already?" She asked as she hugged him   
from the back. "I can't see how you can wake up so early." 

Alex chuckled. "It's really easy." He placed his hand on her hand and made   
her walk in front of him and she sat on his lap. "Maybe one day I can show   
you." He whispered. 

Makoto giggled. She continued to giggle in the kiss she shared with Alex.   
'Juno, I told you. You're mine.' He thought as he broke the kiss and kissed   
her neck. Juno sighed. "Alex." 

~*~ 

Trowa walked towards the kitchen in Quatre's house. Once he got in everyone   
as in the guys including Seiya was there. They all nodded at him and he   
returned it. 

"School starts again." Quatre whispered. He turned a teaspoon in his coffee.   
"I don't think I can go." 

"Whoaâ€¦did I just hear Quatre say he's not going to school?" He grinned. "Hell   
really did freeze over." The guys chuckled at the joke but it didn't last   
long. 

"Come on the girls will be waiting." Heero spoke as he stood. They all got   
their bags and coats before heading for the door. Suddenly the phone rings,   
they all looked at it at first before Trowa decided to get it. "Hello?" 

Silence reined. No one spoke on the other side. "Hello?" Trowa repeated.   
Nothing like last time. Suddenly his eyes went wide as his school back fell   
from his hand once he realized who it was. "Mako." 

At the sound of her name all the guys looked at Trowa, who stood there   
looking at the wall across from him in shock. 

"That's not my name. The name is Juno, prince Jovian remember it." The line   
went dead. 

"Mako." He whispered. He closed his eyes shut as his hands grew into a fist.   
"Mako!" He repeated but this time he screamed it. He slammed the receiver   
down after a while of waiting. He suddenly collapsed to his knees. "Mako." He   
whispered to himself. 

The guys all bit their lips as they saw their friend. Some had to look away.   
"Trowa." Duo whispered as he watched his friend. 

~*~ 

Author Notes: Hey!!! Hope you like. Review and tell me what you think. Bai   
Bai. 


	17. Part 17

Silver Lightning   
Part 17   
Lady Neycoma 

Juno set the receiver down right when Alex entered their room. She had a   
strange feeling to call the man she called. The numbers just popped in her   
head. She smiled at Alex as he looked at her. "School starts today." She   
whispered. 

Alex chuckled as he moved to the desk next to Juno. He grabbed a slip of   
paper. "You still want to go?" He asked her. 

"It doesn't matter to me." She shrugged. 

"If you want to we can go but we'll be a little late though." He handed his   
hand to her. Juno smiled and took his offer. "I don't mind." 

~*~ 

Rei sighed annoyed; she and the girls have been waiting for the guys for   
fifteen minutes now. They were supposed to meet the guys here early before   
school so they could go in together but they are running late. "Where are   
they?" 

"Oh Rei." Kourin whispered as she ran her hands through her hair. 

"Patience a virtue." Seanko said as she grinned at the Rei who just rolled   
her eyes. Yaten giggled. 

"Well, they better get here soon or---" 

"Or what?" Someone said. 

All the girls looked behind them and saw the guys. Heero was the one who had   
spoke. Rei walked over to him, pointing her right index finger at his face as   
she moved closer to him. "And where were you?" 

Heero grabbed her finger and moved his face closer to her. "Home." He   
whispered before he backed away. Yaten, Duo, and Wufie snickered while the   
others grinned. 

Ayako looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Trowa?" 

All the guys quieted down when the question sunk in. They remembered when   
Trowa received the phone call he looked so devastated it pained them to look   
at him. He had laid downed the couch recklessly as he spoke. "You guys go." 

"Seiya?" Taiki asked. 

"He's not coming." Seiya whispered. 

"Wh--what happened?" Seanko asked almost afraid to know. 

"We got a phone call and he was the one to answer it." Duo started. 

"The next thing we know is he calling Mako's name, before he slammed the   
receiver down." Quatre whispered. "We think it was really Mako that called   
but we're not sure." 

"Mako." Ayako whispered as she hugged herself. "We came here to protect our   
princess but in the end we failed. She's gone and we don't know where she is   
or what Alex has done to her. We failed in protecting her----" 

Wufei frowned at his girlfriend. "Don't say that." He harshly whispered. All   
attention was at him except for Ayako who was looking down. 

"I---I" Ayako stumbled with her words. 

"The battle is not over yet. We can still get Mako back and get Alex for   
everything he did to both our prince and princess." Wufei walked up to Ayako   
and lifted her head so she could see him. "So until the battle's over don't   
you dare say we failed." 

Ayako stared at him for a while before she nodded. Before she or anyone could   
say something the school bell rang and they jumped surprised. "Come on lets   
go." Duo whispered. They all turned to walk to their school but they   
immediately stopped when they saw something shocking to them. 

Makoto stood in school uniform in front of the door. She was looking up at   
the school. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail and it unraveled all the way   
to her lower back. Yaten and Kourin moved up, they wanted to run to her but   
Duo stopped them. 

"Mako!" They heard a familiar and dislikeful voice. They looked at the door   
to the school and found Alex. Mako smiled and walked over to him in a fast   
pace. "Alex!" She took his hand he offered and led her inside the school. 

Seiya's fists were all tight. "What's going on? That wasn't Mako." 

Taiki nodded. "She didn't act like the Mako we know. She would never run to   
him. He definitely did something to her." 

"I'm just glad Trowa wasn't here to see this." Rei spoke. She was so angry.   
She calmed down when Heero hugged her from the back. She leaned on him more. 

Duo started to walk away and the others followed. The guys minus Seiya all   
took their seats while the girls and Seiya went to Ms. Terrell the teacher.   
Alex watched from his seat in the back as all the warriors where here. He   
grinned when he noticed Trowa was absent. Juno who was seated next to him   
looked confused at the amusement on Alex's face. She had traded her seat with   
one of the girls who sat next to him. "Alex, what's so funny?" 

"Huh?" Alex snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Juno calling him. He   
smiled at her. "Its nothing." 

Juno rolled her eyes. "You are so weird." 

"Oh really?" Alex asked with an eyebrow up. 

Juno giggled. "Yup." 

Alex who caught Duo looking at them surprised Juno and Duo with a kiss. Juno   
kissed Alex back while Duo closed his eyes and turned way. Alex grinned in   
the kiss he broke it and looked at Juno. "Is that weird enough?" 

"Nope." 

"Class, listen up." Ms Terrell said gathering attention to her. "We have   
seven new students that are joining this class. Please introduce yourselves." 

Seanko stepped forward. "I'm known as Seanko." 

"Seiya." 

"Kourin." 

"Yaten." 

"Ayako." 

"Rei." 

"And I'm Taiki" 

"Please take your sit where ever you wish." Ms. Terrell spoke. 

"Thank you." Kourin said for all of them. 

Seanko sat in front of Duo, Ayako next to Wufie, Kourin diagonal from Quatre,   
and Rei sat behind Heero. StarLights sat next to Juno. Taiki by her side,   
Yaten behind her and Seiya in front of her. Seiya turned around and smiled at   
Juno. "Hello." He said. 

Juno smiled at him. "Hey." 

Seiya looked at Alex who was glaring at him, Seiya gave him a warning glare   
that Juno failed to see and turned back to listen to the teacher. Alex looked   
at Yaten and Taiki who also gave him warning glares before turning their   
attention to the teacher. He wonders why they were giving him glares. He   
thought Juno's guardians would be doing that but they refuse to look their   
way. He didn't think people he didn't know would be giving him looks.   
Suddenly it hit him; the three were the three female warriors that helped   
them out the StarLights. Three of Juno's close friends. 

Juno felt funny around the three of them. She felt as if she knew them   
already and the feeling didn't leave her. 

"Class you are very lucky, you get to have your first pop quiz." Ms. Terrell   
announced. "Let's see what you remember. The seven new students are excused   
from this test---" 

"Ms. Terrell, I think we can take the quiz too." Seanko said with a smile   
that said we can pass any test you give us. "So you can know where we stand."   
All her girlfriends and Starlights had a slight grin while the rest of the   
class and teacher looked stunned. They actually wanted to take a test. "If   
it's ok with you of course." 

"Seanko what are you doing?" Duo asked. 

"Trying to prove a point." 

"Oh---" Duo started but stopped when it sunk in. 'What point?' He asked   
himself incredulously. 

"It's fine with me. Okay everyone get out a pen. You have 30 min." The   
teacher said as she passed the tests. 

The girls and Starlights finished ten min. first, before the guys and the   
class. Duo grinned at Seanko and the others. "It was too hard for you guys   
huh?" He asked. 

"Hmph, we'll see." Was all that Rei said while the others kept quiet. 

"Class get out your English books and turned to page 324. Read the Story in   
there while I correct the test. You will be discussing it during class so you   
better read it." The teacher said as she sat on her desk after collecting all   
the tests. 

~*~ 

"I can't believe you girls and you Seiya got a perfect score on the test!"   
Duo complained. "It's your first time in that school or any school and you   
got a perfect score." 

They were eating lunch under a large tree scattered around. Suddenly   
somebody's shadow blocked the light. They looked up and saw Juno. She looked   
at them as if trying to clear something up. "Hey, do you mind if I wait here   
under the tree? The sun it killing me." 

"Sure." Ayako smiled brightly at her. "M---um I'm Ayako." 

"Juno." She smiled at them. "You guys are the new student right?" She asked   
the girls and Seiya. They all nodded. 

"By the way," Heero whispered. "Whom are you waiting for?" 

Before Juno could say anything Alex came over and the air around all of them   
tensed. "Ju let's go." Alex said. 

"But---" 

"Juno." He looked down at her. She sighed as she stood up and wiped the grass   
off of her. "Fine." She smiled back at the group on the ground. "Hope we meet   
again." 

'Not if I can help it.' Alex thought. 

"Us too, Juno." Seiya said. 

Suddenly another shadow appeared and they looked up and back to see Trowa.   
"You came." Duo said as he stood up. 

"Yeah, it got boring." He looked at them and moved his gaze to Alex and Juno.   
Juno looked at him and frowned. Something about him felt familiar. "Do---do I   
know you?" She asked. 

They all looked at her surprised. 

"Ju of course you don't know him, you never saw him before. Let's go." He   
turned to leave as he held Juno's hand. As they were about to leave Trowa   
quickly reached for Juno's hand. He grabbed it and turned her around. "Yes   
you do know me." He whispered before he let her go. He looked at Alex and   
grinned. "I'll win." He whispered. He turned to his friends. "What did I   
miss?" 

"A test." Wufei said. 

Trowa nodded and walked away towards his class to make up the test. 

Alex who was fuming forgot that he was holding Juno's hand and squeezed it   
hard. Juno cried out as she broke away from his hold. "Damn it Alex." She   
swore as she cradle her hand. She walked away angry with him. Alex watched as   
Juno walked away from him. 

"That's exactly what's going to happen in the end Alexander." Rei sneered at   
him. She watched as Alex turned around. "She will walk away from you. She   
doesn't belong to you, not now and not ever. You will lose and we will see to   
it." 

Alex grinned. "We'll see about that. She doesn't remember any of you, and she   
will never remember. With the help of this." He took out a small bottle that   
was half filled with liquid. "This is poison. It takes over the mind and is   
unbreakable. The more she uses this the more it becomes harder to break. She   
is mine and will be mine for a long time." 

"That's how pathetic you are." Yaten growled. "You need a drug to get a woman   
that doesn't want you. Mako is the strongest woman I know and you're playing   
with fire. She will break out of it and when she does you're in big shit."   
Yaten walked over to him and spat on his face. "You're lower than a rat."   
With that she walked away. 

"That says it all." Duo whispered and walked away towards Yaten. The others   
followed. 

Alex wiped his face with his sleeve and looked back at them. "We'll see about   
that." He walked away to find Juno. 

Author's Note: Hey!!! Sorry it took a while and sorry it's kind of short!   
Please tell me what you think of this piece. Thank you guys for viewing the   
last one! Look for my other stories 'Change of plans' and 'We Meet Again' int   
the fanfiction net. They are located in the crossover section and sailor moon   
section. 

So, what's this liquid thing that Alex calls poison? Will the warriors and   
Trowa ever get Mako---Juno back? Keep reading to find out. (It's almost done   
yay!!!) 


	18. Part 18

Silver Lightning   
Part 18 

Makoto looked around her to check if any one was around her before she   
vanished. School had ended and she was still angry with Alex. Her hand still   
hurt. Unknown to her Trowa watched as she disappeared into thin air. He had   
been keeping an eye on her ever since he had seen her with Alex. He stood   
there for a while looking at where she last stood. He didn't even notice that   
Heero walked up to him. 

"Trowa." He said. 

Startled Trowa turned around. He sighed once he saw it was Heero. "Hey. What   
is it?" 

Heero shook his head. "Nothing I just saw you there looking at Mako before   
she left. You're being careless, she could have spot you or Alex. You have to   
be careful and we will get her back even I miss her dearly Trowa." Heero   
turned around to leave. "The rest of us are heading to our place so if you   
need anything just call." 

Trowa watched as Heero left a bit surprised. Heero was always quiet and   
watched everyone around him, he was considered the cold one even on Jupiter   
never letting his feelings show, until he met Rei. He smiled at the thought   
of Rei. Rei was the only one who had gotten Heero out of his shell but still   
he was still a little rough. She was no princess just a warrior with a warm   
heart. 

Trowa smiled a little, he looked back to where he had saw Mako last and   
started walking away. 

~*~ 

Juno appeared in her 'home' only to find Alex waiting for her, he looked   
angry but she didn't care. She walked up to a table and placed her school   
back on it. She then tied her hair in a loose ponytail. "Where have you   
been?" She heard Alex ask. 

"Places." Was all she said before sitting down on one of the chairs around   
the table to start her homework. 

Annoyed Alex walked up to her and made her look at him. "Where were you?" He   
asked again. His eyes gleamed with anger. Juno was a little scared when she   
saw his eyes but she pushed it away and looked at him with a new bravado.   
"Why would you care Alex? You don't have to know everything I do." She said   
as she pulled away from him. 

Alex pulled her back to him violently and crushed his lips to hers but was   
pushed back by her. Her lips were a bit swollen and bruised. Suddenly he fell   
to his knees as she yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" 

After a long period of time he whispered. "I'm sorry Juno. I didn't mean it I   
swear." 

Juno sat there debating if she should comfort him. Apart of her said yes   
because you love him while the other part screamed no get away from him. The   
yes part won. Slowly she stood up and walked over to where he was kneeling   
face down she knelt in front of him and embraced him. "It's ok. I forgive   
you." She whispered to him. For some reason she had the hardest time saying   
those words. 

Her mind drifted to the man she saw at school. What did he mean by 'yes you   
know meâ€¦.I'll win.' Her mind thought about it for a long time 

~*~ 

Everyone was in the guys' house and as watching TV except for Heero who was   
in the kitchen getting something. He came out with a glass of soda and gave   
it to Rei who thanked him and snuggled in his arms when he sat back down.   
Half of them wasn't interested in the movie and were thinking of what Alex   
had told them. He was controlling Mako with some kind of poison. They didn't   
know how long they had before Mako would completely turn away from them,   
right now they had a chance to get her back but they didn't know how too.   
That was the only problem that was keeping them from getting her back now. 

Trowa stood up from his place catching some attention but he paid no mind to   
them. He wasn't in the mood to watch a movie anyway. He walked up stairs   
silently and closed the door behind him to his room. Walking up to his bed he   
fell flat on his back releasing a sigh. He was tired. All those sleepless   
nights were catching on to him. When he closed his eyes he drifted off to   
sleep. 

::Dream:: 

In the halls of the Jupiter's palace laughter could be heard miles away. Two   
boys were being chased from an angry six-year-old girl with short brown hair.   
The boy with long braided brown hair laughed as he continued to run along   
sides another boy with brown shoulder length hair put in a small ponytail. A   
smile was set on his lips. 

"Duo, Towa are mean!!! Come back here buttheads!!!" The girl screamed. 

Hearing the name she used for them Duo laughed harder while Trowa snickered.   
They didn't stopped. They had snuck up to her while she was sleeping and   
placed a fake huge black spider that seemed real on her pillow closer to her   
face. When she had waked up she had screamed so loud that her mother and a   
couple of guards had came rushing in. The guys who had rooms next to her were   
on the floor laughing. She was so angry she stared chasing after them. 

"Watch you tongue princess!" Duo yelled back. 

"You better watch you back!" She retaliated. 

They had run outside into the gardens and towards the lake. AS she was still   
chasing them she didn't see a small rock in front of her and she tripped and   
with a short cry she fell in the lake. Surfacing to take a breath only to   
sink in again. "Help!" She gasped. 

Both the ten year old stopped and looked back and saw a hand sinking down the   
lake, they didn't see their friend anywhere. Panic and fear started to run   
through there bodies. "Oh My god!" Duo yelled. He ran towards the palace to   
get the queen. 

"Juno!!!" Trowa yelled as he ran towards the lake and dived in. Inside the   
water he saw Juno sinking rapidly. Quickly as he could he swam to her and   
pulled her up. When they reached the surface Juno gasped for air while   
choking on the water. She held on tight to Trowa making it all the while   
difficult for him to swim back with her. Once on the green grass they laid   
breathless. Trowa looked at Juno and saw she was choking as she put herself   
in a ball. Her little body was shivering from the cold. Then he heard Duo   
explaining what happened to the Queen while running over to them. "Juno?"   
Trowa whispered. 

"I'm cold." She whispered. 

Before he could do anything Queen Juno knelt by her daughter's side and   
picked her up. Worry and fear showed on her face as she looked at Juno's pale   
face. "Ju hang on please." She whispered. She concentrated and they all   
disappeared only reappear in the princess' room. Juno placed her on the bed   
as she said to the boys. "Duo, go get the healers now. Trowa you get changed   
before you get sick." 

Without waiting to be asked twice the boys did as they were told. The queen   
changed Juno into dry clothes. 

Few minutes later Juno was sleeping in her bed peacefully while everyone   
walked out. Trowa and Duo walked down the hall to meet the other guys. "Wow   
that was scary." Duo whispered. 

"Yea, she almost drowned." 

"Who almost drowned?" A voice asked. "Trowa why is your hair wet?" 

Both boys smiled at the three other boys in front of them. The one that had   
spoke had light blonde hair that was cut short. His blue eyes looked   
concerned. Another boy stood by the other boy side, he had beautiful Persian   
eyes and brown short hair that was unruly. The last boy had jet black hair   
that fell to his shoulder. His eyes were just as dark. 

"The princess, she almost drowned but we got to her in time." Trowa   
whispered. 

"Is she ok?" the boy with black hair asked. 

"Yes Wufei she'll be fine." Duo said. 'That was too close. 

(Nine years later. Juno is 15, guys are 19) 

Juno stood by a tree looking at the sunset unaware that Trowa was watching   
her from behind. He walked up to her and stopped when he was by her side.   
"What are you thinking about?" He asked. 

"Oh it's you Trowa." She said when she looked at him She barely recognized   
him. He had cut his hair that he took his whole childhood growing. It was   
short and his bangs covered half of his face. She herself had grew her hair   
waist length. "You cut your hair." 

"Yea it was getting to long." He said with a smile as he looked at her. She   
was his best friend since he's mother made him and his guardians stay on   
Jupiter which was when he was seven and she was three years old but lately   
since few weeks ago he had been feeling more than just friendship towards   
her. 

"I was thinking how lonely I felt, being the only girl here. But mother said   
that my guardians will be coming on my sixteen birthday." She sighed as she   
ran her fingers through her bangs. "I wonder how that would feel like." 

Silence surrounded them until Trowa decided to break it. "It won't be so bad   
Juno, I promise." 

She giggled. "You're always looking out for me." She turned to him. "And I   
know it was you who saved me from drowning nine years ago. I knew the minute   
you pulled me out but you would never admit it. Even though it's late I thank   
you Trowa." She kissed him on the cheek before running inside the palace.   
Trowa touched his cheek where she had kissed him as he looked at her   
disappearing form. From the corner of his eyes he saw Duo. He turned to look   
at him, but Duo only grinned and walked away. 

(year later Juno's birthday.) 

There was a grand ball for the sixteen birthday of Juno, her mother had went   
all out. Everyone on Jupiter was there. The prince and his guardians sat on   
the table all in tux looking around, studying everyone in the room. They all   
looked handsome and breathtaking. Wufei had tied his black back in a single   
tail. Girls would pass them blushing, giggling or winking at them but none of   
them paid attention to them, well not in that way. 

Suddenly the music stopped and the queen who was sitting on her thrown stood   
up. "Ladies and Gentlemen." She said and got all of there attention. "It is   
my out most pleasure that you all could make it to the princess' sixteen   
birthday, and I most happy that she will now become the heir to the throne."   
She stopped and applause was heard through out the large room. 

"And now presenting her full fledge guardians." An announcer said. The door   
opened and everyone created a path leading up to the throne. "Four courageous   
young ladies. Seanko leader of the Galilean Senshi, Sailor Ganymede." A young   
girl with violet eyes and dark black hair with tints of red walked down the   
path in a gorgeous red dress that brought out her eyes. Duo looked up for a   
minute and found that he was staring at her for a while. 

"Second command Sailor Callisto. Lady Ayako." The second girl walked down the   
path just like her leader. Her short light blue hair was adorned by diamond   
beads, dark blue eyes would enchant anyone. She wore a crystal blue short   
dress. Wufei turned to see the girl after rolling his eyes when he saw Duo.   
His breath caught in his throat as he saw an angel. 

"Sailor Io, from the moon of Io, Rei." The girl's red hair was tide up in a   
high ponytail and her violet eyes stared fondly towards the crowed as she   
smiled. A black velvet dress hung to her body like a second skin. Her eyes   
locked with Persian blue eyes and she grinned at him quickly before looking   
forward. 

"Last but not least Kourin, the last Senshi of the Galilean, Sailor Europa."   
The last woman was the smallest of them four. Her hair was deep brown and her   
eyes were crystal blue. She wore a green ball like dress that flared on the   
bottom. Quatre slightly blushed when his eyes fell on the petite girl. 

By now the girls stood in front of the queen in a kneeling position on one   
knee. "My Queen we are most honored to be here and to recieve the   
responsibility of being a guardian." They all said at once. 

Queen Juno smiled at them. 

"And now pronouncing the Princess of Jupiter, Princess Juno." The announcer   
exclaimed. Juno stepped in and the crowed gasped in awe. She was a beautiful   
woman. Her brown hair was braided in a French braid with emeralds and   
diamonds pins in her hair. Her light green dress fit her perfectly in ever   
inch, showing her woman curves. Her dress was cut low and a thin strap on   
both shoulders held the dress in place. Every male was incredibly speechless   
to such beauty especially Trowa. After the ceremony, everyone was dancing,   
well not everyone. 

Duo, and Quatre were dancing with Seanko, and Kourin. Soon the others but   
Juno was dancing. Juno was looking at the couples from her throne by her   
mother and her eyes fell on Trowa who was surrounded by Girls. Their eyes   
locked for a second before he turned to the girls and excused himself. He   
walked towards the throne that held Juno and stopped at the foot. "Dear   
Princess will you kindly honor a prince with a dance?" He asked. Queen Juno   
smiled almost a grin like smile as she looked at her blushing daughter. 

Juno slipped her hand in his extended hand and let him lead her to the dance   
floor. Everyone cleared the floor when they saw the two royals dancing so   
elegantly.   
After a while of dancing Trowa said. "You look lovely tonight Ju." He   
whispered to her. 

Juno couldn't help herself. She laughed a little. "Thank you, Trowa. But why   
are you acting this way?" 

"What do you mean?" He asked pretending to look confused. 

Juno laughed as he twirled her around and brought her back to him. "You're   
being charming andâ€¦"She began 

"Are you saying I'm not capable of being charming?" He asked with an eyebrow   
up, causing her to blush. "No, it's not thatâ€¦" 

"I know." He whispered as he dipped her. As the music ended so did their   
dancing. Trowa kissed her hand and watched as she blushed a deep red. "Thank   
you for the dance." He whispered before walking away. 

Juno stared at him for a while before she knew that the people around her was   
applauding, blushing terribly she curtsied and walked away towards her throne   
but before she could reach it a man with brown shoulder length hair and brown   
eyes stepped in front of her with a charming smile that somehow did not   
belong on his face. "Good evening princess, care to dance?" 

Something snapped in Juno's mind as she watched him. She slowly nodded and   
let him lead her to the floor. As they danced she forgot about the warnings   
flaring in her mind as the man made her laugh. 

Trowa and Heero looked at the man dancing with Juno. Warnings went through   
their minds as well as the others. They all gathered around Trowa. "Something   
is off about that man." Rei whispered. 

"I'll go get Juno away for him while you guys keep an eye on buddy over   
there." Duo said as he walked away. He tapped the man's shoulder. Both   
persons stopped dancing and looked at Duo. "Duo!" Juno exclaimed. 

He grinned at her outburst though finding it odd. "May I cut it in?" 

The man glared at him for a second. 'Oh well I'll finish the spell later.' He   
thought. He smiled and walked away. Duo pretended not to notice. He and Juno   
started dancing. "I see your having fun Ju." He grinned. 

"Yup!" She giggled a little too much as he turned her around. 

When Duo studied her more he noticed that her eyes were becoming blood shot   
and she looked pale. "Juno are you okay?" He asked worried. Before answering   
Juno collapsed in his arms. "Oh My GOD!"   
  
Author's Note: Sorry It took so long I hope you like it and please review! 


	19. Part 19

Part 19 

In Juno's room Juno laid on her bed tired and in agony. Her whole body was   
covered with pain. She panted as she tried to ignore it. Her mother who was   
in tears left the room to face her friends. "How is she my queen?" Trowa   
asked. 

She sighed. "She's not well Trowa. She's in pain and I can't do anything to   
help her." She lowered her head ashamed that she couldn't help her own   
daughter. "You can see her if you want. I need to call Queen Serenity, please   
excuse me." The queen Walked way from the group. 

They all looked at each other worried. "Are we going to see her?" Kourin   
asked in a whispered. 

After Juno had collapse every one ran out in a panic thinking it was an   
attack, the only ones there was the eight guardians, prince, princess, the   
queen and guards. They had put her in her room and called for the healers.   
They couldn't do anything because they could find what the cause of her pain   
was. Slowly Trowa opened the door and they all walked in. When they saw Juno   
in bed some looked away while the others bit their lips. 

"Juno." Trowa whispered as he walked closer to her. He sat on the edge of her   
bed and looked at the woman on the bed. 

Juno breathed heavy has she looked his way. "Tro---wa." She whispered. "Trowa   
it hurts." She said in a half sob half breath. Tears fell from her eyes as   
she closed them. 

"Hey Ju Ju." Duo came jokingly attempting to make her laugh but it didn't   
work. When she had collapsed in his arms he didn't know what to think. He   
though she was faking at first but when he tried to wake her up she didn't   
move. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Come on Juno, your strong you   
have to fight this." He whispered more seriously. 

"Could you guys please leave?" Trowa whispered as he continued to look at   
Juno. 

They all looked at him at first before Heero moved first to the door and left   
followed by the others, Duo was the last to leave. When everyone was gone   
Trowa moved to kneel on Juno's side. He took her pale hands in his; his gaze   
never left her face. "Juno, I'll find who did this to you I swear but you   
have to do me a favor." He paused. "You have to get better, do you hear me? I   
want you to get better. To laugh like you always do, to smile at me, to   
Practice fighting with the guys and me. If you leave me I'll never forgive   
you Juno---I'll never forgive myself." He whispered. 

Juno's eyes opened and tears of pain fell from the corner of her eyes. She   
had hear what he said and her hand grasped his. "Trowa---I---" 

"Shhh." He whispered. He moved closer to her and made her look   
at him. "Juno, please do it for me. Don't leave me, I love you Ju." He   
whispered. Leaning down he kissed her for the first time and it was a soft   
and sweet kiss. 

The door had slowly opened and Duo had come in again, the queen wanted Trowa.   
He smiled and left the room leaving his prince and friend alone. 

~*~ 

"Oh my god, Juno I'm sorry!" Queen Serenity said. 

Queen Juno had gone to the communication room and had contacted the queen of   
the moon. Her good friend. "Sere I don't know what to do! The emerald crystal   
won't word on her and I'm afraid I'll loose her. I don't know if I can take   
anymore losses." 

Queen Serenity looked determined as she said. "Juno you won't lose anyone   
anymore I'll be right there." The screen shut down and Queen Juno   
straightened up as she wiped her tears. She turned to see Duo and Seanko   
behind her. "Where's Trowa?" 

"Umm--" Duo whispered. 'Sheesh what do I say? The prince is kissing your   
daughter?' He thought. When he opened his mouth to say something Seanko cut   
it. "He'll be here shortly my queen. Are we expecting Queen Serenity?" 

"Yes, She will be coming." The queen answered. Suddenly a shimmer of silver   
appeared next to Juno. When the shimmer disappeared a beautiful woman stood.   
Her silver hair down in two balls and streams flowing like silk. The silver   
crystal in her hands ready to be used. 

"Your highness." Both Duo and Seanko whispered as they knelt on one knee   
while bowing their heads. 

"Please get up." She said with so much grace that always seemed to amaze all   
three of them. Duo and Seanko stood up. 

"Sere, thank you for coming." Juno cried as she hugged her friend. 

"It was no trouble at all, Ju." She whispered back as she returned the hug.   
"Please show me to your daughter." 

They ran towards Juno's room, as they ran they passed guards and servants.   
They all knelt down to acknowledge them. When Queen Juno opened the door to   
her daughter's room they found her breathing hard, as she did her eyes were   
flickering from emerald to blood red. They gasped at the site. Trowa was by   
her bedside holding her hand, giving her support. He looked up to see both   
queens and friends. 

~*~ 

Alex went to the kitchen; to get a glass of water when he got it he set it on   
the table and took out the bottle that held the poison. He poured a small   
amount in it. He looked at the water mixing with the poison and grinned. He   
poured the rest of it in. Taking a spoon he twirled it in the water mixing it   
well. Placing the spoon on the counter he walked out of the kitchen with the   
cup in his hands. Walking in a room where Juno sat on a chair leaning over a   
table doing her homework. "You thirsty Ju-chan?" He asked sweetly. 

Juno looked up at him. "Yea, is that for me?" She asked with a smile. 

Alex nodded as he handed her the cup. He watched as she drank it and hoped it   
was strong enough to change her fully to his side. Unknown to him, he gave   
her an overdose. 

Juno dropped the cup as she gasped and fell over on the table. She screamed,   
as her body grew hot to a point that she couldn't stand. Her muscle tensed up   
greatly as it grew older. Her hair flickered from Brown to green and her eyes   
from green to red. "What's happening to me!" She screamed in pain. Alex   
stepped back in fear as he felt her power surpass his and how much evil he   
felt from her. "Oh my god, what have I done?" 

A low and dangerous cackle was emitted from Juno's lips as she stood up   
properly. She looked older, in her mid twenties, as her hair was now green   
and her eyes a threatening red. A dark glow was shining around her. She   
suddenly turned to face Alex, with a sick grin. "I should thank you, Alex."   
She said. She walked up to him and pushed him violently to a wall. "I should   
thank you for setting me free." She repeated. Closing her eyes she kissed   
him. Behind her a wicked looking dagger appeared and she reached out and   
grabbed it. Quickly she stabbed Alex in the heart.   
  
Alex's eyes flew opened as the shock ran through his body. Immediately he   
turned to dust and Juno grinned. "Thank you." She whispered mockingly. 


	20. Part 20

Part 20 

(Back in the dream) 

Trowa let go of Juno's hand and walked up to both of the queens, kneeling in   
front of them. "Your highnesses." He whispered. The tears he had in his eyes   
were blinked away before he looked back up. 

"Trowa please stand." Queen Serenity spoke and he obeyed her. She walked up   
to the bed and knelt in front of her. "She's being changed. I sense great   
amount of evil building up in her." Serenity whispered. She brought forth her   
crystal and whispered so softly that the others could barely hear. "Silver   
Crystal Purification." A bright yellow light encased the room and a scream of   
pure agony was heard. Queen Juno and Trowa ran towards Princess Juno but were   
stopped by Duo and Seanko. The door opened and the others ran in worried.   
"What's happening?" Quatre and Rei chorused. 

Juno screamed again and again repeatedly, she felt as if her body was ripping   
apart as good and evil battled in her. Serenity bit her lip as she looked   
down at Juno. She was being drained from her energy. "Juno listen to me." She   
whispered. "You have to help me too. Fight it. Fight the evil in you." 

Juno tossed her head side to side as clenched the sheets on her sides.   
Arching her back upwards she screamed once more. "Noo!!! Trowa!" 

The light stopped and quiet reigned. Queen Juno let her tears run free from   
her eyes while Trowa rushed to Juno's side. Wufei saw the queen of the moon   
swayed dangerously and ran to catch her before she hit the ground. "Your   
highness." He whispered. 

"I'll be ok." She whispered as she forced herself to sit up. Everyone was now   
around her and Princess Juno who was breathing hard. "She'll be fine she just   
needs rest." The queen of the moon whispered as she stood up. 

Queen Juno hugged her friend as she cried. "Thank you Sere, thank you so   
much." 

Serenity smiled happy she was able to help her friend. "It was nothing Ju." 

(Years Later) 

"Trowa?" Princess Juno called as she knocked on the door of his room. She   
waited a while before the door opened and revealed what she was looking for.   
She smiled at him. 

"Hey Ju," He greeted her as he let her pass and closed the door behind her.   
"What brings you here?" He asked as she picked up his blanket from the floor   
and spread it on the bed. 

"What were you doing?" She asked him as she raised an eyebrow questionably as   
she eyed him and the blanket. 

"You're nasty." He teased her as a frown sketched on his face but she only   
giggled. "I was on my balcony looking at the stars. It was cold so I took my   
blanket it just fell when I went to answer the door." He explained. 

"Sure." She said 

"Seriously!" Trowa exclaimed. 

Juno laughed and sat on the bed. "I know I was just playing around." 

Trowa looked at her for a while knowing she would be leaving soon. "When are   
you going to the moon palace?" He asked 

"I don't know, my mother said sometime this week. " She looked up to him with   
a sad smile. "I don't want to go." She whispered so soft that he hardly heard   
her. "I'll be leaving everyone behind to guard another princess." She said. 

"Juno, everything will be fine. You'll like it there and its not like we   
can't see each other at all." He said to her convincingly. 

Juno sighed. "That's the thing. I won't be able to see any of the othersâ€¦or   
you for a good two months. The queen said that during those months we Senshi   
are to go under a lot of training. I don't even want to be a guardian." 

Trowa smiled. "Hey cheer up." He said as he stood in front of her. He picked   
up her hand and pulled her to the balcony where he made her look up at the   
stars. He stood behind her with his hands on her hips. "As long as these   
stars burn brightly we will see each other again. Nothing can take us apart."   
He whispered in her ear and he felt her shudder from his touch. 

Juno turned around and kissed him strongly a single tear ran freely down her   
cheek. When she broke the kiss she stared in his eyes. "Trowa," She   
whispered. Lacing her hand with his and sighed when he kissed her tear away.   
She took his hand and placed it on her right breast where her heart raced.   
Trowa looked at her surprised but kept shut. "You'll always be   
hereâ€¦Trowaâ€¦always." She whispered sincerely to him. Trowa smiled at her as   
he took the same hand that she used and placed it on his on right breast and   
said. "And you are forever in mine." He whispered back. He leaned in for a   
kiss and when he was about too Juno pulled away a little and with a   
questionable look she asked him. "Did you really have to cut your hair?" She   
asked him. 

Dumbfounded Trowa looked at her as he asked, "what?" 

As if on cue Duo and Seanko burst in the room with their fuku and armor on.   
"We're under attack!" Duo yelled. 

Immediately Trowa and Juno ran to them. "What?" They both cried out   
surprised. Suddenly the ground shook Strong enough to make the lose balance.   
Juno released a yell as she fell, while falling she had managed to somehow   
sprain her ankle. "Juno." Trowa whispered as he helped her up but she hissed   
when she place weight on her right ankle. 

"Your ankle." Ganymede said. 

"We have to find the queen and regroup with the others now!" Trowa commanded   
as picked Juno up in his arms. When they turned around the door slammed shut   
and they all gasped surprise. "I'm here to collect what belongs to me." A   
voice boomed. "Therefore no one is leaving." 

Outside the room Wufei, Quatre, Kourin, and Heero ran to the prince's   
quarter. "He has to be in here, he and the princess are no where else."   
Quatre said worriedly. "Did Rei and Ayako find the queen?" 

"Yes, they are keeping her safe." Heero answered. 

"To bad I can't say the same for you. Prepare to die." A voice boomed over   
their heads and suddenly they yelled as they were tossed to the wall behind   
them with incredible speed. A man floated down joined with a woman. "Nice job   
Emma." The man spoke with amusement as he watched the group struggle to stand. 

The woman laughed, "It's all yours Dreiko." She spoke. She heard screams   
coming out of the room and grinned. "Looks like Alex is doing fine." 

Dreiko snickered. "Pathetic." He whispered. Before he brought his arm forth   
pointing at them, "Time to die." A black beam mixed with black lightning shot   
from his hand and hit the squared on. Screams of pain swept through the air   
before everything went silent. Both Emma and Dreiko laughed at the bodies of   
the guardians before the door behind them slammed opened and Trowa with Juno   
in his arms ran out, passing both surprised foes. "Get him." They heard Alex   
yell from in side as he vanished. Suddenly before they went after him a   
beaten up Duo stood in front of them. He grinned a dangerous grin before he   
looked at them. "I don't think so." He whispered. From the corner of his eyes   
he saw his friends on the ground and closed his eyes pushing the emotions at   
bay. With one word electricity surrounded him. "You killed my girl," he   
whispered as he remembered Ganymede throwing herself in front of him, Trowa   
and Juno protecting them for an attack from Alex. "Then you have the nerves   
to kill my friends!" He screamed as he surrendered to the emotion and letting   
his eyes turn white. Wind swept up around them violently pushing Emma and   
Dreiko back but he stood his grounds. The lightning from the dark skies   
crashed into the palace where they were taking all three of them with the   
commands from Duo. 

Callisto and Io stopped running when they felt pain run through their bodies.   
They yelled in pain as the fell to their knees. Queen Juno looked at them   
with fear and worry. All around them was screams and cries of despair and   
agony as the fall of Jupiter began. "Callisto, Io what's wrong?" She cried as   
she knelt in front of them. 

"It's nothing your highness." Io spoke as she shook herself and stood up   
followed by Callisto. "We have to take you to the moon palace." She whispered 

Juno frowned. "No, I will not leave my Kingdom. You on the others hand will."   
She stood up. "I know the others are gone and I need you to go with them to   
the future. You will keep an eye on all of them as you wait for my daughter   
and the rest of you to show up. I will teleport you there with the rest of   
them. They will be reborn on a planet called earth you two will wait there   
for them." 

"But if you use the emerald crystal you will die! You can'tâ€¦" 

"This is a command Io." The Queen Juno said firmly. 

"Yes." Both of them said as they bowed. 

"I will teleport Juno to the moon." Suddenly they heard Juno scream in   
despair. "Troowwwaaa!!!! Noooo!!!" 

Tear gathered in all of their eyes as they heard their princess. "This is   
good bye." The queen said as she took out the crystal. 

Trowa shot up from bed as he felt himself being shaken. "Trowa!" He heard   
someone scream. He turned to face Duo and Heero and noticed they were in   
there school uniform. Suddenly the blinds to his room went up and the suns   
rays threaten to blind him as his eyes were still adjusted to the dark. He   
closed his eyes shot before he reopened them. To find Quatre who had open the   
blinds next to Wufei by the door. "What's going on?" He asked as he saw all   
of them in school uniform. 

"You slept in the whole day yesterday when we were watching the movie. It's   
time for school, hurry up." Duo said as he left the room with the others   
leaving Trowa with his thoughts. 

He sighed and stood up. 'Was that our past?' He asked himself. "If it was   
then why was I shown it now?" He asked as if expecting an answer. 

"Trowa hurry up, we're going to be late!" Seiya yelled from downstairs. 

Trowa quickly put on his clothes and ran downstairs picking his bag up by the   
chair in the leaving room where he left it and the guys left. They ran all   
the way to school and made it on time in there seat right before the bell.   
The girls giggled as they saw the guys out of breath. "Right on time." Yaten   
said as she winked at them. 

All of them rolled their eyes and straightened up when the teacher Ms.   
Terrell stepped in the class. "Good morning class." She said. 

"Good morning." The class replied back. And so class was in session. Trowa   
and Duo couldn't help not know that Mako and Alex wasn't here and wondered   
what happened. 

Yaten locked eyes with a guy. She couldn't help thinking that he was staring   
at her. She smiled a small smile before returning to her work. 'Weird.' She   
thought. 

At lunchtime the group was under their usual tree Yaten was talking to her   
sister and brother when a shadow shadowed over her. Everyone turned to the   
guy behind her. Yaten raised an eyebrow up as she looked up at him. He was   
the same guy that she caught staring at her in class. "Umâ€¦yes?" She asked. 

The guy blushed a little. "Yaten, um sorry to disturb you. My name is Ken and   
well here is this note." He brought it to her face and she took it. "Well,   
I'll be going now." Immediately he walked away in a rush. Living everyone   
dumbfounded especially Yaten. 

"Well, read the note Yaten." Seiya urged her with a slight grin. 

Yaten ignored it and opened up the note as she read the first sentence her   
face grew red while her eyes grew wide. 

Everyone grinned and Seiya snatched the note from her hand. "Let's seeâ€¦" 

"Seiya don't!" She yelled angrily at him. "Give it back!" 

"Oh my god someone has a crushâ€¦" 

"Seiya don't!" Yaten yelled and snatched the paper back. She folded it and   
put it in her pocket while glaring at Seiya who in return was grinning at   
her. 

They were all laughing. "Oh shut up!" Yaten yelled. 

"Oh is not that bad Yaten." Rei said giggling. "So what if a guy happens to   
like you?" 

"I'm not interested." She simply said. 

"What?" All the girls said. "Are you joking? The guy was a babe if I wasn't   
going outâ€¦" 

"If you weren't going out, what?" Heero asked, as he looked at Rei surprised   
and angry. 

"I'll go out with you again." She said sweetly and pecked him on the lips. 

"Nice save." Duo whispered to Wufei who only grinned. 

"Well, anyway, I say you should go for it." Kourin said. 

"Yea, it's about time you should go out." Taiki joined in. 

Yaten looked at her incredulously. "You should talk, miss book worm." She   
said. "And it won't fell right anyway." 

"And why not?" Quatre asked. He was curious. 

"Because I'm not good at that stuff and because I'm more concerned of looking   
for Mako." She whispered. 

Everyone silent down when she said that last part. They felt guilty that they   
were having fun and talking about boys instead of looking for their friend.   
But Quatre saw it a different way. "Yaten, just because one of our closest   
friend is missing doesn't mean we have to put our lives on hold. You should   
give it a try it doesn't mean that you're betraying Mako-chan, she would want   
you to go and I know you know it too. We'll find her, don't worry."   
  
"Yea." Seiya agreed as he slapped her back throwing her off balance. Before   
she fell she caught her self. "Watch it Seiya!" She screamed at him in his   
face. 

Seiya grinned sheepishly, "Sorry." 

The bell rang for the first warning and they all got up. When they reached   
their classroom the saw Ken by the door, he seemed to be waiting for Yaten.   
They all except Yaten walked in the room Rei being the last one gave her a   
thumb up. "Look um Ken Iâ€¦" 

"I know it was probably a stupid idea asking you." He sighed. "It's just that   
when you first came in you blew me away." He whispered. He turned to the door   
and reached for the knob. " We should go in." He whispered. 

Yaten who was surprised at what he had said stopped him from opening the   
door. "Wait." She said. 'I might as well give it a try.' She thought to   
herself. "I'll go out with you." She whispered a bit awkward. She wasn't use   
to saying those words. Ken looked at her surprised the changed to a smile.   
"Really?" 

"Sure." Yaten replied. 

Ken opened the door and let Yaten go firsts. When they got in the classroom   
the bell rang. They rushed to their seats and Yaten frowned when Seiya did a   
kissy face. "Itai." He whispered when Taiki hit him on the head. 

Yaten smiled at Taiki and she returned it. 

~*~ 

Red eyes gleamed as Makoto smiled a sinister kind of smile as she watched the   
seen from afar. "Get read." She whispered. "Cause I'm coming." 


	21. Part 21

silverlight Part 21 

Yaten walked out of her room in a pale green tank top that tied up at the   
back of her neck. She wore faded blue, boot cut jeans with a black leather   
jacket and boots. Taiki looked up from her book and whistled. "So all dressed   
for a date?" she asked. 

Yaten rolled her eyes. "Why else would you be going out with someone? You   
guys said I should so I will. It will probably take my mind off of Mako for a   
while and Ken sounds like a nice guy." She said as she sat down on the couch.   
The front door opened and Ayako came in. She stood at the door talking to   
someone. "Are you sure you don't want to come in Wufei?" She asked. 

Wufei smiled at her and shook his head. "No I gotta get going." He pecked her   
on her cheek. " I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" 

"Yea." 

"Bye." Wufei turned to leave and as he did he saw Ken coming up the corner.   
He seemed to be looked at the room numbers as if looking for the right one.   
"Ken." He called out. 

Ken looked up when he heard his name and he saw one of Yaten's friends. He   
smiled at the guy and he walked up to him. "Hey Wufei, what are you doing   
here?" 

"I came to drop off Ayako." He said simply. Then a grin grew on his face. "If   
you're looking for Yaten she's in there." He pointed to one of the doors   
behind him without looking. "See ya." He spoke as he walked away. 

"Thanks!" Ken yelled out to him and he received a wave from the gundam pilot.   
Nervous Ken walked towards the door Wufei had pointed to and knocked on the   
door. Soon the door opened and revealed Rei. "Hey is umâ€¦Yaten here?" He asked   
not really knowing what to say. 

Rei only grinned and turned to walk away. "It's for you Yat-chan." 

"Thanks." Came back a reply before he actually saw her. And when he did he   
couldn't find his voice. "Let's go." She said after closing the door. 

~*~ 

"Quatre!" Kourin yelled as she ran to catch up with him. She had stopped to   
look at something that had caught her eye. Quatre probably had not noticed.   
He turned around and looked at Kourin as she caught up with him. "Quatre." 

"Sorry, I didn't know you stop." He apologized as he took her hand and   
started walking with her by his side. 

"It's not your fault Quatre." She whispered and rested her head on his   
shoulder. 

He chuckled as he kissed the temple of her head. "You ready to go now?" 

"No but let's, it's late already." 

"Alright." 

"I wonder how Yaten is doing on her first date?" Kourin asked as she got into   
Quatre's limo. 

"She's probably enjoying herself. I need a smaller car." He whispered the   
last sentence as he then told the driver to go. Kourin giggled. "It would be   
nice." She whispered as she cuddled next to him. "But if you do I won't be   
able to do this." He leaned closer to him and kissed him softly. She blushed   
and hugged him. "Thank you for the date Quatre, I really needed it." 

"Don't worry about it. You know I'll do anything for you." He whispered 

"I know." 

After a while the limo stopped and the driver's voice was heard through the   
tinted glass window. "Master Quatre, we have arrived." 

"Thank you." 

The door opened and Quatre and Kourin stepped out of the car. "Will be right   
back." Quatre said as he walked up to the apartment building with Kourin.   
They walked up to her apartment Kourin turned to him. "Thanks again." 

Quatre smiled at her and held her chin in his hand between his thumb and   
index. "You're welcome." He kissed her goodbye. "I'll see you in school   
tomorrow ok?" 

"Yea." She replied. "Good night Quatre." She whispered as she walked in her   
apartment and closed the door. 

Quatre sighed and turned to leave. He froze in place and his eyes went huge   
with shock as well as fear as he looked forward. "Mako" He whispered. 

Makoto smiled at him in a sinister way. "Hello Quatre." She greeted him. Her   
hair green and let loose over her shoulder and her red eyes looked in his   
eyes as if she was looking right through him. "You're surprised to seem me."   
She giggled as she walked up to him. 

"What happened to you?" He asked as he took a step back. 

"Grew up?" She shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to glow as she rested   
her arm on his right shoulder and brought her face closer to him as if to   
kiss him. She felt him shudder and smiled. She looked up into his eyes and   
said, "Can you do me just a tiny little favor?" She whispered as she   
demonstrated how small with her fingers. She noticed his lips tremor. "Don't   
be scared Quatre." She whispered as she moved closer to him only a centimeter   
away from his lips. 

"W-what is it?" He asked. 

"Deliver a message for me." She whispered 

"Ok." 

"I'll destroy everyone of you." She whispered as she pulled back laughing   
when she saw the fear in his face. "Deliver that and be prepared Quatre." She   
laughed again before she vanished. 

Quatre fell to the ground, his legs no longer able to support him. 

"Quatre!" Yaten yelled as she saw him. She and Ken ran to him. 

~*~ 

Trowa was sitting on one of the couches in the leaving room of his and   
friends' home. His mind kept going towards Makoto. He realized that not once   
did he not think of her. Deep in thoughts he didn't even notice Heero and Duo   
sitting down on his sides until Duo took the remote for his hands. "Huh?" 

Duo rolled his eyes. "You are hopeless." He sighed and leaned back. Suddenly   
a thought came across of his mind. He sat up straight and looked at the other   
two. "Hey, I just remembered. What are we going to do with our gundams?" That   
question rose up interest in Heero almost immediately while Trowa too his   
time getting into it. 

"Good question." Wufei said as he closed the door behind him and went to seat   
by them. "I've been thinking about that." 

"Should we call Dr.J and tell him what's going on?" Duo asked. 

Heero shook his head. "No I don't think so. If anything was wrong he would   
contact us." 

"What about Noin and the others?" Trowa whispered. "I haven't seen Katherine   
in a long time." 

"We shouldn't see any of them until this is over." Wufei spoke firmly. "We   
don't want to be distracted or put them in danger." 

"You're right." Duo agreed as he nodded. He then notice that one of them was   
missing he knew Seiya was in his room but he had know clue where Quatre was.   
"Where's Quatre?" 

"He took Kourin out. She was getting stressed out about the whole   
disappearance of Mako so he took her out to clear her mind." Trowa whispered.   
"This whole thing," He whispered as he ran his hand over his face.   
"Overwhelming. Everyone is getting worried. We need to get her back before   
anything else happens." 

Before any word was spoken a shaky voice from behind them spoke. "I saw her."   


Author's Note: ::Laughs hysterically:: I know you all love me!!! Review!!!   
  



	22. 

silverlight Jupiter's True Destiny   
Chapter 22   


Everyone in the room turned around to see a pale Quatre behind him was Yaten   
who looked like she just came from a date and the other girls. After they   
were settled down and Taiki gat Seiya Quatre began to tell them everything he   
had witness and the conversation he had with Makoto. Everyone was shocked to   
hear that Makoto had been turned evil; Trowa was more worried than surprised.   
Sure he was but his memories he had received at night were a waker, telling   
him what he might be facing. 

"So now what?" Duo asked as he sighed and ran his hands over his face. 

Trowa looked at them with an idea forming in his head. "Let me meet her face   
to face alone. I can get her back." 

"Absolutely no way." Rei spoke. "You are not going." 

"Why can't I? I mean sure there's a risk---" 

"That's the thing Trowa there's a risk of you getting your self hurt. I doubt   
that you care at this moment but you will later. Mako doesn't know what she's   
doing. She's changed now Trowa we don't know what she's capable of." Taiki   
cut him off. "We can't trust her." 

"But---" Trowa tried again. 

"No Trowa!" Heero sneered as he looked at his prince. 

Trowa sighed and leaned on his chair and looked up at the pure white ceiling.   
Duo looked at him with pity before he turned his attention to everyone else.   
"Okay this is how it's going to happen. We'll wait until Mako---Juno gives   
the word. When she does we attack. Even though she is our princess we can't   
afford to let ourselves distracted. Remember she is not Mako-chan anymore." 

"But Duo, " Seanko started 

"Please don't argue just do it." He spoke trying to hide his pain as much as   
possible. He didn't want to go fight his best friend but if he had to too he   
would. He knew Mako would want it that way. 

Seanko looked at him sadly and studying him, she reached out for his hand as   
she stood up. "Duo can I see you in the kitchen." She didn't allow him to   
answer cause she pulled him up and walked to the kitchen quickly taking him   
with her. She closed the door behind her and looked at Duo who was in front   
of her looking at her puzzled. She walked up to him placed her hand on his   
broad chest. "Duo what's wrong?" She whispered. "Please tell me." 

Duo looked at her and held one of her hands that rested on his chest.   
"It's---I just can't picture Mako evil. I've known her for so long that I   
can't imagine her evil. She so happy and perky that the idea can't reach my   
mind. What am I going to do when we actually face her Sean, I don't think I   
can go through it?" He said and buried his face at the crook of her neck.   
"What am I going to do?" 

Seanko kept quiet. In her mind the same question played over and over. "I   
don't think that any of us could go against her Duo, but if we want her back   
we're going to have too." She whispered in his hair. "You and I have to be   
strong Duo. They can't see their leaders break down in front of them like   
children. We have to be strong for our princess and for our prince." 

Duo pulled back and looked at her. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed.   
"You always know what to say at each appropriate times. Thank you." He   
whispered. "I needed to hear that." 

Seanko smiled. "Your welcome honey." 

Duo brought her hand that he still held in his hand to his lips and kissed   
it. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered and watched as her   
cheek turns a little pinkish. "I love it when you do that." He said before he   
kissed her so strong that she had melted in his arms. For a few minutes all   
their troubles were washed away and all they could think of was how much they   
cared for each other. They parted and Seanko looked into his blue eyes. "W-we   
should go back." She spoke. 

Duo nodded after he quickly kissed her again and let go of her. They both   
walked towards the others. 

~*~ 

Giggles emerge from a dark room as a figure appeared. Her green hair brushed   
her shoulder as she looked around the room. Her nose wrinkled in disproval.   
"It's to dark." She whispered. Fire cracked in her hand as the mars symbol   
appeared on her forehead. She waved her hands around in an intriguing gesture   
and when she stopped when she was satisfied with how bright the room was. She   
sent the flames in the air towards the ceiling where it stood burning   
brightly. 

She smiled at her work. The walls were the color of Black and red while the   
room itself was empty. It was as large as football field. There were cracks   
on the floor indicating how old it was yet it was still able to do its job.   
Evil surrounded the room like a blanket that made her shiver in excitement.   
There was nothing in the way for what would happen in this room. "This place   
is perfect." She whispered. "Now to get them here, on Ganymede." She giggled   
and the fire burned out. Even though the room was in total darkness, her red   
eyes could still be found glowing. 

"Soon it will be time to play." She whispered before laughter erupted. 

~*~ 

"My baby." A voice spoke as a woman watched with sadness the events that   
would happen soon on the surface of water. "May the gods help you." 

"Queen Juno." A younger voice called. 

The queen turned around and smiled at the princesses. 

"Queen Juno, Queen Serenity wanted us too come here. She said something was   
about to happen. I fear for the worst. I felt my powers being used by   
something evil." The princess of mars spoke as the late princesses reached   
the queen. 

Queen Juno sighed and turned her back to them as she continued watching the   
image of her daughter. "Mars you are right. My daughter is no longer on the   
good side. Alex succeeded in turning her on his side before he died." She   
told them and heard gasped all around. "See for yourselves." With the flick   
of the wrist the water that laid low in a fountain flew in front of them and   
shaped itself as a screen. The image of Mako being changed appeared for them   
to watch the events. When it was done playing the water returned to the   
fountain. 

"Oh dear god." Neptune whispered. 

"What are we going to do?" Mercury asked 

"There is no way they can win. Makoto has all our powers, even mine." The   
princess of Saturn spoke. 

"There is always away." Serenity said. "And we will help them." 

"Right." Everyone else agreed. 

"I was hoping you would say that." A voice spoke. 

The girls all turned around to face the Queen but she was not the one that   
spoke. They gasped when they say Queen Serenity, King Zeus, Queen Aphrodite,   
King Ares, and all the other kings and queens. The one that had spoke was   
queen Aphrodite. 

"Mother." Minako gasped. 

"My daughter. We will give you all a chance to live again, butâ€¦" 

"It will only last until the battle is won on whatever side." Mars' father   
finished. 

"But how are we going to fight when we don't have our powers?" Uranus asked 

"Not all battles are won by swords or magick. We will send you there when the   
time is right but until then you must be patient." Queen Serenity Spoke   
before the kings and queens including herself vanished leaving the princesses   
think of what had just happened. 

"I can't believe it." Was all Pluto whispered. 

"Even in death there is no peace." Hotaru whispered. 

~*~ 

Everyone had decided to sleep in the guys' house incase something would   
happen. Yaten yarned as she shared Seiya's bed with Taiki and Seiya. She was   
in the middle of them both. The bed was large enough for one more person to   
join them. She looked at both of them and hesitated before speaking hoping   
not to wake them. "You guys what do you think of Ken?" 

Taiki turned to face her after a long time had passed Seiya did the same.   
"Well, what do you think of him?" Taiki asked. 

"Well, I don't know." She whispered. "His nice and sweet." She couldn't   
believe herself. Here she was talking about her knew boyfriend when they was   
a battle ahead of them. "But I don't know." 

"You're afraid to get close to him huh?" Seiya asked as he studied his   
'sister' carefully. 

Yaten gasped and turned her head to look at him. "How did you know?" She   
whispered. 

"Give me some credit Yat-chan. We've known each other for such along time. Of   
course I'm going to know when you're afraid of something, or happy or sad."   
Seiya spoke. 

"Yaten follow what your heart tells you. It always has the best answers, just   
listen to it." Taiki whispered. 

"That's the problem." She sighed as she turned to her left side. "It's says   
to stay with him but after this whole thing is done we are going to have to   
go back to protect our princess. And I really don't want to expose him to the   
danger in my life." 

"Who knows maybe Princess fireball will let you stay." Seiya whispered 

"But I don't want to leave you guys." 

"Yaten, we can't be together all the time." Taiki spoke. "Get some rest ok." 

"Okay." She whispered back. "And thank you." 

"No prob. Good night." 

~*~ 

"Wufei." Ayako whispered as she sat on Wufei's bed. She looked at him. He was   
lying on the bed flat on his back. He wore white silk pajama pants and she   
wore the top. His eyes were closed as his hands were behind his head. "Hmph."   
He mumbled 

"Wufei, I know you hate it when I show weakness but I'm scared. What's going   
to happen?" She asked. 

Wufei opened one eyes and looked at her before he opened the other eyes and   
sat up. He saw unshed tears gathering in her eyes. "Aya." He spoke in a low   
voice. He moved off the bed and walked around the bed to seat by her side. He   
cupped her shin with his hand and tilted her head up so he could look at her. 

"I'm scared Wufei. I don't know what to do anymore." 

Wufei frowned at her. "Ayako." He said. He wiped the tears that fell from her   
eyes. "Don't cry." He whispered. "Please." He pleaded her. He hated to see   
her cry. That was one of the things he could not stand. "It's alright Aya I'm   
scared too." 

Ayako looked at him surprised. She had never heard him admit that he was   
scared, never. Wufei chuckled. "Yes I do get scared too, love. I just don't   
show it." 

Ayako smiled at him her tears gone. "What if this would be our last night   
together?" 

Wufei looked at her for a long time before he spoke. "Then we take   
advantage." He kissed her and slowly lowered her to the bed. "Wufei." 

~*~ 

Seanko stepped out of Duo's bathroom and closed the door behind her as she   
looked at Duo who was seating on his chair as he leaned over his desk working   
on a plan. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his bare chest.   
He had offered her his top half of his dark P.J's and she accepted them. She   
could feel his muscle relax. "Don't work to hard Duo." She whispered. "I like   
you energetic." She joked and received a low chuckle from her love, she   
smiled. 

Duo leaned back on her as he sighed. "Before getting back the memories I was   
the jokester, the one that always lived or try to live a carefree life. Even   
though I was a gundam pilot I would still act like a kid. Never worrying. But   
now it's different." 

"Do you regret getting your memories back?" She asked in a whisper in his   
ear. She felt Duo loosen his grip on her hand and she grew a little scared.   
She stepped back when she felt him want to turn his chair around. He smiled   
at her as he reached for her hand again and held it pulling her to him. She   
sat on his lap and looked up at him. "I could never regret knowing you yet   
alone loving you Sean." He whispered to her. 

"Duo." Seanko sighed. Her eyes met his and the space between them lessens   
before lips touch. "I love you Duo. No matter what happens remember that."   
She said before she kissed him again. 

Duo broke the kiss and looked at her. "I love you too." 

~*~ 

Rei sighed as she stepped out of the shower. It was so relaxing that she   
hesitated in leaving. She reached for the towel and once she held it in her   
hand the door opened. She turned to see Heero at the door. He quickly closed   
it back. "Heh." He snorted as she grinned. She didn't feel uncomfortable when   
her love saw her nude. She trusted him. Drying off she wrapped the towel   
around her and stepped out of the bathroom that was connected to Heero's room   
all the rooms in the mansion had their own bathroom. 

"Heero do you have something I can wear?" She asked him while walking over to   
him. Where he was seating on the bed. He looked up at her in awe. Her hair   
was let loose from its ponytail. The wet hair clung to her body as if to   
protect her. Beads of waters clung to her skin some running freely down her   
body. Her violet eyes seem to sparkle in amusement. "Heero." She called his   
name for the third time. 

"Second row in the closet." He spoke. This was going to be bad. He couldn't   
stay with her in one room he had to get out. 

"Where is it Heero?" She asked as she stepped in the closet. 

Heero sighed and stood up. He walked to the closet and brushed against Rei by   
accident. He felt a shiver going down his spine. He got a large shirt for her   
and handed it to her. "Here." 

Rei giggled and took the cloth from him. "Heero relax." She whispered. As she   
stepped closer to him. 

"I am relaxed." He lied. 

"Liar." She told him. "If your relax then why are your muscles tensed?" She   
asked as she rubbed his chest. 

"Rei, you're impossible." He whispered before he leaned in and kissed her. He   
backed her out of the closet and lowered her onto the ground. 

~*~ 

Kourin lay on Quatre's bed and looked at the ceiling she didn't hear Quatre   
coming out of the bathroom until he sat on the bed. "Quatre, what are you   
thinking?" She asked out of the blue. 

Quatre looked at her surprised. He had thought she was sleeping. "I don't   
know Kourin." He whispered as he lay down on his bed. 

Kourin rolled over to Quatre and snuggled in his arms. "I want Mako back   
Quatre. She's so close to me. I want her back." 

He sighed. "Don't worry love we will get her back and everything will be   
okay." 

"We will." She whispered before she yawned. "Good-night." She pecked him on   
the cheek and laid her head back down on his chest. 

"Good night Kourin."   
~*~ 

Trowa stood on his balcony as he looked at the stars. He thought of the   
promise he made with Juno in the past, "As long as these stars burn brightly   
we will see each other again. Nothing can take us apart." He repeated the   
words, word from word. "Mako did you hear me?" 

"Of course I did?" A voice boomed. "Nice to see you again prince Jovian." 

"Mako." Trowa whispered as he looked at the woman that looked so different   
from his Mako. "What happen to you?" 

"It's not Mako Prince. Its Juno get it straight and for our other question I   
simply grew up." Juno spoke. She floated down and landed on the balcony   
gracefully. "Don't you like me this way? All grown up---all the right   
curves." She whispered as she walked up to him. Her boots clicking with each   
step. 

Trowa looked at her and shook his head. "No I don't." 

"Yes you do, Trowa you always wanted someone older." She whispered as she   
grabbed him from his collar and kissed him. Trowa pushed Juno away from him.   
"I don't want Juno. I want Mako." He growled. "Get out of her body now." 

"And what if I don't Trowa. What are you going to do?" She asked him and   
vanished. 

"I'll fight you." 

~&~&~&~~&

Author's Note: hi hi! I know I took a long time with it but I was stuck so   
bare with me. Please review and tell me what you think. I want to thank two   
friends that helped me with it. Thank you Lita Star and thank you Lyssa!!!   



	23. Part 23

silverlight Jupiter's True Destiny   


Part 23 

"Are you guys ready?" Trowa asked as he adjusted his school uniform. After   
last night he was determine to get Makoto back and if it meant fighting Juno   
than he would do it. No matter how he felt. 

"Yea." Heero spoke as he fixed his tie. 

Ayako looked at Wufei once in a while as she tied his tie for him. She would   
keep the memories of the night they had spent together as a treasure. Wufie   
caught her looking and held her gaze he smiled at her and took her hand in   
his after she had finish tying his tie. "Lets go." 

They all walked out of the house and waited as Quatre locked it before the   
headed for school. 

~*~ 

In school Yaten found Ken walking towards a bench and ran to catch up to him.   
She had decided to end the relationship that just began to grow. She didn't   
want to suffer or to let him suffer when she had to go back. "Ken!" She   
yelled. She watched as he turned to face her with a sweet smile and bit her   
lips. This was going to be hard. She walked up to him slowly and stood in   
front of him. "We need to talk." 

"Come on guys lets leave them." Rei spoke, as she looked at them she kind of   
felt sorry for Ken. She held Heero's arm and walked away with the rest of the   
group. 

When lunched time hit. They all sat at the same spot they usually sit in.   
Yaten couldn't eat at all. She felt sick to her stomach as she remembered her   
break up and Ken looking heartbroken. Seiya looked at her sadly and placed a   
hand on her shoulder. "Yaten are you ok?" 

Yaten looked up at him not realizing everyone was looking at her. "Ye---yea   
I'm fine. It just wasn't easy." 

"It's never is Yaten." Quatre said. "Breaking up with someone is hard." 

Yaten only sighed. 

"You really liked him didn't you?" Seanko asked. 

"Yea but that doesn't matter now." 

"She's right." A cold twisted familiar voice spoke. "Love is a foolish   
thing." Juno spoke as she walked in front of them. They all looked at her   
surprised yet angry but she only smirked. 

"Juno." Heero snarled. 

Juno pouted. "Is that the way you treat your friends Heero? Maybe this will   
teach you a lesson." She raised her hand up and pointed blindly to the   
students to her side. Suddenly a blast of air hit all students like rocks.   
They watched as everyone was thrown back harshly to their horror. Yaten   
gasped as she saw Ken hit a tree and was knock unconscious. "Ken!" 

Juno laughed and looked back at the group. "That was fun! Follow me...if you   
dare!" She spoke as she jumped into a portal that had opened behind her. 

Ayako immediately stood up and ran in. If she were given a chance on getting   
Mako back she would take it no matter what the cost. Wufei swore under his   
breath before he stood up and ran in after Ayako with the others following   
him. "Aya!" He yelled before he jumped in the portal. Everyone jumped in and   
the portal vanished. 

They gasped when they arrived. They looked around them and noticed they were   
in a very capacious room with red and black walls. The ground was old and the   
evil around them made every one of them nervous. Wufei noticed Ayako was   
nowhere to be found and called out her name. Fear gripped his heart, as there   
was no answer. "Aya!" 

"She's right here." Juno spoke with amusement as she appeared in front of   
them. She held Ayako by the wrist tightly. Almost to the point of breaking   
it. "Guys!" Ayako said. 

"Ayako!" They all began to run towards her but stopped when a gust of air   
slammed onto their bodies and threw them back. Ayako screamed in horror as   
she watched. "Wufei! Guy!" She turned to Juno with pleading eyes. "Please   
stop this Mako." 

Juno looked down at her angrily. "Don't call me that again." She sneered. 

Duo was the first to stand. "Guys Transform!" He yelled. The girls pulled out   
their pens while the guys pulled out each a dagger. The handles were in   
different color. 

Juno grinned as she watched them. Her eye glowed red and with a flick of a   
wrist lightning shot out of her hand and towards the transforming group. She   
was not going to let them transform. She and Ayako watched as the lightning   
smacked into their bodies and screams filled the air. Tears fell from Ayako's   
eyes as she watched her prince and friends fall to the ground. "No." She   
whispered shaking her head. "That's enough Mako! " She screamed as she   
narrowed her eyes that were full of tears and anger. She looked up at Juno.   
"Don't you remember anything? Don't you remember Trowa Mako? Can you even   
hear me?" 

"I told you to never call me by that name again." Juno sneered as she let go   
of Ayako's hand and prepared for an attack. Ayako quickly transformed but to   
late to do anything. "World Shaken!!!" She screamed. The attack hit Sailor   
Callisto on her chest and she screamed in pain as she felt the attack in her   
body. She hit the wall with a dangerous speed and fell to the ground. 

"Ayako!" Wufie yelled as he picked himself up and ran towards the motionless   
senshi. 

"I didn't tell you to move!" Juno yelled. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She shot the   
arrow in the air and it pierced Wufei in the back. He stopped running and   
stood there with a shock look on his face twisted with pain before he fell to   
the ground. 

"Transform now." Seanko whispered angrily as she watched two of her friends   
go down. 

Juno turned to late to stop them because they had already finished   
transforming.   
"You know what to do, spread out!" knight Ganymede commanded. 

The battle raged on as the good fought the bad. At first none were gaining   
the upper hand until they over powered Juno and sent everything they had to   
her. Juno screamed in pain as the attack hit her full force. 

'I'm sorry Mako.' Trowa whispered. He looked around and found everyone tired.   
They were panting as much as he was and sweat shined on their forehead. His   
attention was caught by a hatred scream filled the air. Juno stood up pissed   
and her eyes grew red as she glowed a dark sickly green. "All of you shall   
die now!" She yelled. A blast emitted from her body and threw them back. The   
Saturn symbol appeared on her forehead as well as the glaive. "Silence Glaive   
Surprise!" 

~*~ 

"Princesses it is time." Queen Serenity spoke as she appeared in front of   
them 

They all nodded and stood up.   


"I feel her using my powers." Hotaru whispered 

"Yes, now go!" The queen said and glowed white. Soon they disappeared. "Good   
luck." 

~*~ 

Juno looked around her and smiled. The warriors were all on the ground dead   
or at deaths door and the building could no longer be called that. The walls   
had fell apart revealing the out side world. "I win." She said before she   
laughed. 

Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of her surprising her. She closed   
her eyes because of the blinding light and when she opened them she was face   
to face with the late senshi. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She asked   
bored. 

"Serenity shook her head disappointed. "Juno you must leave Mako's body." She   
spoke. "This is not what you want is it?" 

"You're a fool, of course this is what I want. This is always what I wanted,   
to rule the world without you pests in my way." She raised her hand up. "Be   
gone!" Air sizzled around her hand before lightning rushed out. Juno was   
surprised and shocked that her attack didn't even faze them. 

"Juno." Hotaru whispered. "You can't hurt what's already dead." 

They turned translucent and flew towards her except Serenity. They all flew   
towards her and one by one they entered her body as they did memories from   
each one emerged with Juno's. 

The woman screamed as she tried to push the memories away but to no avail.   
The memories over powered the struggle and implanted itself in her brain. Her   
hair changed back to its normal color and soon after that her eyes glowed and   
when it stopped it was green again. She crumbled to the floor and landed on   
all four with her head bowed low. Slowly she looked up with tears in her   
eyes. Her eyes locked with Serenity's. "Usagi, what have I done?" She started   
to cry as she looked at her friends' body all around her eyes rested on   
Trowa's. She could barely see his chest rise and fall. She stood up and   
rushed over to his side allowing the tears to wash her cheeks. "Oh god." She   
shocked out in a sob. "Trowa." 

Tears fell from Serenity's eyes as she watched her friend cry over her love.   
She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked up to her in a fast pace and   
encased her in a hug from behind. "It's alright Mako, everything will be   
fine." As soon as she said those words a bright light emitted from her body   
engulfed the room. Mako stood in front of Serenity both wearing their   
princess gowns. Mako still had tears flowing from her eyes. 

"Mako-chan, because of this drug Alex fed you the effect last a lifetime.   
Meaning this will happen again if we don't take care of it. The only way to   
get rid of it is to erase your memories Meaning you will be reborn. The   
others won't remember you either." 

"If it's the only way." She whispered with tears. 

"Mako-chan, you're so strong." She whispered. "You will remember one day   
Mako-chan and I know your love for Trowa and his for you is eternal. You'll   
find each other again I promise." She smiled at her. "Good-bye my friend." 

Makoto smiled as she watched Serenity's form disappear and felt so clean as   
the white light washed over her body. "Good-bye for now Trowa." She whispered   
before the light engulfed her. "Everyone." 

~*~   
"Mako-chan!" An old man yelled. 

A young girl about five turned around from where she seated in a sandbox. Her   
brown hair was packed in a high ponytail and her emerald-green eyes looked   
joyful. "Oui papa?" 

Author's note: I'm finally done! YAY! I know I love you too! LOL. I love this   
ending don't you? No? Oh well. Hehehe. Well if you want a sequel you're going   
to have to ask me to make one. Ask does not mean threat, remember that ^_-.   
Oh and I must have over five reviews if I don't this chapter will be the end.   
If I see more than five or five I will post the sequel on ff.net just look   
for Alana my pen name and you'll find it. Bai-bai!!!!! 


End file.
